Fast 8: Familia
by AngelFace24
Summary: How Dom and Letty's life would like after the events of Fate of the Furious. AU where Cipher had kidnapped Mia instead of the original plot.
1. Our little family

**Havana, Cuba**

 _She had been asleep all morning, just in her bra. He loved to just hold her in his arms, to keep her safe. He kissed her, knowing it will wake her up. She responded by kissing him back._

"Good Morning to you too." _She sits on her side and traces her fingers on his chest_

"I had a dream."

"You did."

"You and me are on the beach. I was in a white dress and you put a ring on my finger and we got married."

"Didn't we already do that already?" _He says as he played with the silver wedding band on her ring finger._

 _They got married again in the Dominican Republic after stopping Shaw. The first six years were a bit of a mess. After everything they'd been through, they wanted a fresh start. They found the same church and said the same vows to each other. He wanted her to have an real ring, the make it official._

"I know. I'm living a dream right now with you, only this one is real. I love you Dominic Toretto"

"I love you Letty Toretto."

"Say it again."

"Letty _He kisses her_ Toretto." _He kisses her again_

"I never get tired of hearing that."

 _They kiss and she moves on top of him._

"You know how this ends right."

"I know. That's why I always start it." _He laughs at the notion, knowing they always start what they finish._ _Just_ _when he's about to unhook her bra, a little cry come from the adjoining room next to them. They laugh and knew that their morning rouse would have to be put on hold._

"To be continued." _They both laughed and kissed each other._

"I got her."

"Thank you baby." _She kisses him and moves to lay on her back. He gets up to put a white shirt on and walks through the sheer curtain into the next room._

 _They never talked about having kids of their own, not even when they got married the first time. She thought she would screw up as a mother. A few months after the got married, she started feeling sick and emotional. She thought it was a hormonal thing but went to the hospital just to know what was going on. The nurse told her that she wasn't sick but that she was actual eight weeks pregnant._

 _She was shocked but wasn't as surprised cause she remembered the night she remembered everything. The passion and emotion between them was to much to contain and they made love that night. They didn't used protection and she wasn't on birth control during their relationship. They did in the beginning but as it got more serious, they stopped and they were just lucky. She was scared but happy. She wanted to have a life with Dom, to be his wife and the mother of his children. She didn't know what would happen but she knew that she would love this child with all her heart. She came back to the house to find Dom on the beach outside taking in the view._

"Hey. Where you been?"

"I went into town. I need to talk to you about something."

 _He turns to her and wraps his arms around her._

"What's wrong?"

"How do you feel about making this place our new home?"

"What made you want to?"

"Because this family is about to get to a lot bigger." _She shows him the toy Dodge Charger in her hand._

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"We're gonna?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." _He lifts her in his arms and kisses her._

"You're really happy?"

"Baby, this is the 2nd best thing to happen to me."

"What's the first?"

"The day you said yes to marrying me."

"I love you. And this baby is proof of it."

 _They kiss each other and he puts his hands at her flat stomach._

 _Eight months later, Letty gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Dom held her hand and stayed by her side through the whole thing. He was her rock and he got her through the pain. it was all worth it for the little angel in her arms. Seven pounds and six ounces with light caramel skin and thin dark hair on her little head. She held the newborn in her arms while Dom sat next to her on the left side of the bed._

"She's so little. I can't stop looking at her."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother. I'm so proud of you." _She kisses her forehead_

"I think I got a name for her."

"What is it?"

"How about Maya?. _She looks at their daughter._ "Maya Toretto." _Her eyes start to open._

"I think she likes it. Welcome to the family Maya." _He traces his fingers on top of her hand._ "I love you and your mommy so much. I promise to always be with you for as long as I live." _He looks up to smile at his wife with tears slowly coming from his eyes._

"Thank you for making me a daddy."

"Thank you for making me a mommy." _She kisses him and they spend the rest of that day taking in awe of their little miracle._

 _She sat up in the bed and threw a tank top on. She thought back to that day everyday, reminding herself of the best day of her life. Her daughter made her a better person. She never thlught sixteen years ago she would be his wife, let alone have a child together. After almost dying at the hands of the cartel and being away from each other for so long, she didn't want to take the second chance they had for granted. Dom was thankful for the two women in his life and their daughter has him wrapped around his finger. Dom came back into the room holding Maya in his arms with her back close to his chest._

"Look who wanted to say good morning to mama."

"Mama." Their _baby girl opens her arms wide when she sees her._

 _Letty's heart grew when she saw their baby girl smiling._ "There's my girl." _She takes Maya in her arms and sits her down on her lap._ "I can't believe she's already one. Are you happy, Do you ever miss our old life?"

"Yeah." _He sits down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her._ "But that you two are the best adventure I could ever have. Being a husband and a father is the best thrill than what I could ever get behind the wheel."

 _She lays next to him on his side and rests her head on his shoulder smiling with her arm wrapped around his waist. Maya climbs over to lay on his chest and rests on him in the form of a hug and closed her eyes. Letty was happy and relieved that they were enough. The cars, the women, the speed is a drug to a lot of guys. Dom cared about family and this family is what he secretly wanted in life._

"I love you." _He kisses her forehead._ "And you." _Then kisses their little girl's head._

"And we're gonna love you forever."

 _Their little family together is the best adventure they had together and they can't wait for it to continue._


	2. Sunday Tradition

_Cuba had become their new home. They've been staying in a beautiful home by the beach with Dom's extended family. It was one of those houses that used to be a hotel back in the day and was redesigned into a home. They stayed with the family, who haven't seen him since he was child. His father was from Cuba and came to Los Angeles during the revolution through the Pedro Pan program. They came here after he and Letty came got remarried and the family was so happy to see him all grown-up with a wife by his side. They went back to L.A for awhile and came back after Maya was born. They wanted to be a family together and wanted to stay in one place. Maya got to play with her cousins while her aunts and uncles spoiled her._

 _Today was Sunday and it was one of their favorite days. They went to church with the family in the morning, had barbeques on the back patio, and spent the night dancing in the house while the children were passed out from playing at the beach. This Sunday was going to be special. Today was the day their daughter is going to be baptized. Letty was in a ivory white maxi dress that she shortened to here knees and the straps were on and off the shoulders. She got Maya ready while she sat on the bed. She had her in a white christening dress passed down in the family._

"Your papi's abuela was baptized in this and so was your daddy. And now, you get to be too. And I know we're a year late with these but your mommy and daddy kind of forgot. So today is gonna be fun. Just don't try to rip off father Ortega's beard off, no matter how tempted you are. You get to be at the altar in front of everybody. Your daddy will give a speech, and your abuela will cry. Then I'm gonna cry because you are growing up so fast and you are my miracle." _She lifts into her arms and held her in her arms. She sits back on the headboard and pulls her knees close to ._ " I never thought twenty years ago that I'd meet the love of my life. That I would be a wife and a mother. The day you were born was the best day of my life. Your daddy held my hand though all the pain and it was all worth it because you came into the world."

"I thought you were gonna break my hand." _She looks up to see Dom standing by the doorway. He comes over and sits next to her on the bed._

"I didn't break your hand. _He gave her a look._ "Hey, I had no drugs and went through fifteen hours of labor giving birth to your child. You're lucky I even let you touch me after that."

 _He laughs at her joking. She went into labor early in the morning that day and gave birth later in the night. He remembers when they were in the hospital and she had been in labor for nine hours. Her contractions were hitting her like a freight train. He tried comforting here by rubbing her back and she yelled at him, saying that they are never having sex again after this baby comes out. He knew she was kidding cause six hours later, she was on cloud nine holding their baby girl._

"But it was all worth it right?"

"Yeah it was. And it was the best day of my life, next to marrying you." _She places her hand on his cheek and kisses him lightly._

"Awwww." _They look over at the door and saw abuelita and Lola, one of his cousins, standing at the door. She would smile at the two of them, seeing them so in love reminded her of husband, Marco. Lola thought they looked so in love. They were one of those couples who were so cute, they make wanna throw up in a good way._

"I would say get a room but then you'd make another baby."

"Haha. That won't be happening for a long while." _She says to Maya in a calming baby talk voice. She stands up and holds her up in the air._ "Because you are the princess of this castle."

"We'll wait for you two outside." _They smile and go downstairs to wait for them. Everyone starts to make there way to the church._

 _Dom walks over to her and she passes the baby off to him._ "You two ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

 _The family is in the cathedral and lined in the pews. Abuala is sitting in the front row with the rest of the matriarchs of the family and of course she's crying at the beauty of her great-grandaughter. The parents were standing in front of the priest at the altar. Letty is holding Maya in her arms and she's dozing off. Lola and her husband, Luca, are the god parents. The priest poured the water on the top of her head and blessed with God's graces. He kisses his wife on the forehead as he stood next to her, cradling his daughter's head._

 _After the baptism, they family went back to the house and had their weekly barbeque on the back patio. All the kids were at a smaller table while the adults sat at the big table. Dom and Lety sat at the heads of the table, as they were the leaders of the younger generation of the family. During the grace, he opened his eye a little to see Letty doing the same to him. They would always laid their eyes on each other when they were younger. They smiled at each other and quickly closed their eyes as abuela was finishing the grace. When all said amen, Dom stood up and held his carona to give a toast._

"I thought I already knew what responsibility was being the man of the house. I didn't know what it really meant until I became a husband and then a father. Letty, you are the love of my life and make me a better man everyday. I'm thankful that our daughter has you as a mother to love and thankful that you still and have always loved a hot shot of a kid like me. And I'n thankful for the love and joy that has kept our family together. Salut me familia."

"Salut." _Everyone says as they raise their glasses._

 _Letty walks over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"_ Te amo mi amour."

"Te amo."

 _They kiss each other and forget that anyone was there._


	3. Our little moments

_Letty sat in her lounge chair by the had changed out of her red sundress and into nude tank top with white shorts. She brought her white coverup with her in case it got chilly outside. She was looking at stars that shined in the clear night sky. The kids had already fallen asleep and she had taken a nap and woke up in the night. There's soft guitar music playing on the radio in the living room and it was loud enough for her to hear it from outside. She let out slow deep breaths through her nose and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt a pair of hands rub her shoulders and she lets out moan as it got out the tension. She had been running after Maya all day and just got her to sleep. She knew that her husband was behind her as she felt him lay a kiss on her forehead. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Dom above her head._

"Hi.", _She says smiling._

"Hey momma.", _He says as he walks around her chair. He sits at the end of the chair sideways._ "What are thinking about?"

 _She laid her legs on his lap and rested her hands on her upper stomach._ "Just dreaming. Looking at the stars."

 _He takes her sandals off and starts to rub her feet. She feels more relaxed as he released her tension._

"What'd you wish for?"

"That our lives don't change. That our family stays this way."

"No one is going to take that away from us again. You and Maya are the most important to me. They have to get these fists to hurt my girls."

 _Those words were enough to reassure her_ _that their family would not be broken. He will always be there for her and their daughter. So much has happened to make her feel scared to have her world torn apart again. Their lives have finally found a sense of normal and they wanted to keep it that way. They lost so much time together and every moment meant everything to them. He got up and held his hand out in front of her._

"Come dance with me."

"Okay.", _She smiled. She took hold of his hand and he lifted her up from her chair._

 _He takes her towards the sliding door and puts his arms around her waist. She reached one arm around him and raised her arm to hold his hand. He swayed her body from side to side and she laid her head on his shoulder._

"Remember the last time we danced like this?"

 _She smiled at the memory. She lifted her head to look up at him._ "Yeah. When I found you in the DR and you had two skanks on your lap. You took me to the beach and there was this mariachi band playing."

"You were so mad at me. Some part of me felt that dancing would get you to forgive me."

"To forgive you or get me into bed."

"A little of both."

"Of course. I still would've done both regardless. I missed so much, all I wanted to do was kiss you and let you take me on every single part of that room. And then, you were kissing me."

 _He kissed her slowly and looked into her eyes as she smiled._

"Just like that. And right after that, you said."

"Marry me."

"And I said yes. I didn't have to think twice about it."

"I always knew I was going to marry. I loved you ever since you came into the garage after the race."

"I just wanted to get your attention."

"You did."

 _She smiled at him and her eyes turn lustful. She kissed him and pulled his shirt towards her._

"Do I have your attention now?."

"You always have my attention."

 _He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up by her legs and carries her to the wall. He pushes her back against it as she wraps her legs around him. She pulls her lips away from him and catches her breath. He moves to her neck and leaves his mark from her neck to collarbone._

"Dom. Baby I..", _She struggled to get out the words as she kept getting weak from the feel of his hands._

"Maya's a heavy sleeper.", _He says as he takes her to the couch. He laid her down and kissed her down her chest._

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?", _He came back up to her. She was nervous to get the words out of her mouth and knew that she had to tell him._

"Okay, this isn't how I wanted to say this but Maya's getting a new roommate in nine months."

"We're having another baby?", _He says with excitement in his eyes._

"Yeah. We're pregnant.", _she says with a tear coming down her eye._

 _He kisses her and lowers himself to her stomach. He lifts up her tank top to see her flat stomach._

"Hey baby. It's your daddy. I want to tell you that you just won the lottery. Because you have the most amazing mommy. And I'm going to teach you all about chargers. Your big sister is going to love you and maybe play with you like her dolls but we won't put any makeup on you."

 _Letty laughed at his baby voice. She loved when he would talk to the baby through her belly. When she was pregnant with Maya, he would kiss her belly in the morning and tell her bedtime stories at night. His hand never left her stomach. They talked about having more children when they thought it was the right time. They guessed that fate had different plans for them. She sat up and sat on his lap, laying against the foot of the couch while he scooted closer to her._

"How far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks. You remember when we spent the night at the beach?"

"And you said the car's a curse."

 _She laughed at the remark she and Mia always made about his Dodge Charger. They hadn't been out much since Maya was born so his cousin Rosie offered to watch her while they go out on a date. They went out to dinner, then to a havana club, and ended their night at the beach watching the waves. When it started to rain, they ran back to the car. They hopped into the back and Dom held her in his arms to keep her warm. Letty was soaking wet but Dom couldn't stop looking at her. He said how the raindrops made her eyes glisten like little stars. Those words were enough to win her over. She kissed him and five minutes later, their clothes were off and she was on top of him._

"Let's not tell this one that he was conceived in the backseat of the car okay."

"That makes it more special. Wait, you said he."

"Yeah, I think this one is a boy."

"What if we're getting another girl?"

"Then we're screwed cause they're both gonna be just like her mom."

"Let's go see our girl."

"Dom. I swear if you wake her up."

"She won't. Come on."

 _They get up off of the couch and go upstairs. They creek open the door and tip toed inside the room. They walk over to the brown wooden crib and perched over to see Maya fast asleep. She was laying on her stomach and snoring so peacefu. She had her pin teddy bear in one hand and her other hand was on her pillow. Letty rested her arms on the top bars of the crib while Dim wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands stopping at her stomach . They both smiled at their little girl and the baby growing inside of Letty. He rested his head against hers and kissed the side of her forehead._

"She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Thank you."

"For what."

"For loving me. For making a man out of me. For giving me two beautiful children. And for sticking by me."

 _She puts her hands on top of his and turns her head to look up at him._

"Ride or die baby."

 _She kisses him and go inside their room next door. They get into their pajamas ad cuddle up in their bed. They let sleep take over and dozed off in each others arms._


	4. Party of Four

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I open my eyes and realize I'm in the car and we're still driving home from the hospital. We moved back home to LA three months ago so we could be a family in our actual home. Dom thought I was only hormonal but he knew I was right. We've missed our home for so long and Maya was getting older. Our time in Cuba was amazing and having these moments together as husband and wife and as parents. We moved back home into the house and we adjusted back into our lives. We have all the money in the world, our home newly standing on it's feet, and our family together and safe._

 _The day I went into labor for the second time was different than with Maya. I had just finished going on a walk with Dom around the neighbourhood. I had taken a nap after my shower and wore my maternity yoga pants and stretchy tank the exposes my expanded belly Dom sat behind me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me._

"How you feeling?"

"Like the wolly-mammoth from Ice Age. God I can't wait for this little guy to get out of here."

"You feeling any contractions again?"

"No. Just some kicking. He's making his way down there."

"You're still beautiful even with your beautiful baby." _He rubs my stomach and starts kissing my neck._

"No, don't you dare. That's how I got like this."

"I just want to kiss my wife before we can't have sex for six weeks."

"The baby's sleeping."

"She's upstairs."

"You make it really hard to say no."

"You do the same thing to me."

 _I turn my head to kiss him and my impulse takes over. I grab his face and I moan when his moves his hands to my breasts. They've gotten so sensitive these last few weeks and it's become my pressure point when it comes to us having sex. Suddenly, during our intense make out session, I felt an immense gush of liquid come out. I pull away from the kiss when I realize what it was._

"Baby."

"I know." _His breathing is heavy from the kissing and thinks I'm still in the moment._

"No. The baby, my water just broke."

 _And that was when I went into labor. We left Maya with Tej and Ramsey while Dom sped through the streets to get us to the hospital. Within two hours, I gave birth to our baby boy. They wrapped him in a bright blue blanket and put him in my arms. We look at him and are instantly in love. His head is full of dark brown hair and his light skin is soft. His rosey cheeks are full and little eyes and mouth open in amazement at the new world he was in. I couldn't stop smiling at his little baby face. I cried when he gripped my finger with his little hand. Dom was in awe of the little human being we made together. Seeing him hold our son skin to skin was an intimate moment that he would cherish forever._

 _I wake up from my thoughts when I feel Dom kiss my hand._

"You okay momma?"

"Yeah. I'm just still tired."

"Well you did gave birth three days ago. I can't believe he's asleep back there."

 _I look at the reflecting mirror attached to the top of his car seat and he's out like a light._

"You think Maya knows that he's living with us?"

"I think she's going to realize it when he's crying at night."

 _I laugh at his joke but low so I don't wake up the baby. We pull into the driveway and I see Maya being held by Ramsey from the window. Dom helps me out of the car first and he takes the baby out of the car. He's in a light blue and white striped onesie with matching white booties. His little head is covered withe a small navy blue hat and he's sucking on his pacifier. I walk into the house and see my baby girl run towards me._

"MOMMA."

"Hi my love. Were you a good girl?"

"Yes, she was."

"Carry me mommy." _She lifts her arms up but my body is still sore from giving birth._

"Your mommy's still really tired from the hospital."

"It's okay baby. Come over here, I want you to meet somebody."

 _I take her hand and we walk her over to the couch. I sit her next to me as Dom walks in carrying the car seat. He takes him out of the seat and places him in my arms._

"Maya, meet your new brother. This is Aiden."

"Hi. Can he hear me?"

"He's awake but his eyes are closed." _Dom says as he puts Maya on his lap._

"Where are Tej and Roman?"

 _As soon as I say that, both of them walk in with boxes labeled "baby-whatever"._

"What is all of this?"

"Ask your husband."

"Did you do this?"

"That's all from the family back in Cuba."

"There's still more in the truck."

"How about you go upstairs and put him down while I help them out."

 _I nod my head and he kisses me before he walks outside. I walk upstairs to the nursery and place Aiden in his little bassinet. He was sound asleep and I couldn't stop looking at him. I sit down in the rocking chair by the window and doze off unexpectedly. I'm woken up by the shaking of my hand by my husband._

"Hey you."

"What time is it?"

"You've been down for about half an hour."

"Did he wake up?"

"A little while ago but I got him down."

"How did I get so lucky to have such a great husband?"

"I was the one that got lucky cause you were the one that saved me."

 _I smile at him and kiss him slowly. We press our foreheads together and take in the moment we have together._


	5. Happy Anniversary

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I get ready for dinner in the bathroom. Me and Dom are going out for our anniversary tonight. Mia offered to watch the kids while we go out and have the house to ourselves. Maya is two now and Aiden is eight months old. We haven't had time to go out and be just a married couple. I wanted to remember who we were before. I put on my black lace dress, showing off my post baby boobs. Thank God they bounced back after the baby. My hair is parted to the right and I put some red lipstick on. I look down at the counter to put my make-up when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look up to see my husband wearing a grey dress shirt and black pants, donning his sexy grin and a red rose in his hand._

"Hey sexy."

"You look so hot right now." _He says while swaying me from side to side._

"Thank you. How were the kids when you left?"

"Maya was playing with Lola but Aiden wouldn't let go of me. I left when he finally went to sleep for his nap."

"Awww, you're already his best friend."

 _He turns me around and I'm facing him._

"So what do you have planned for me tonight?"

"Well first I'm taking you to dinner, then I'm taking you to your favorite memory."

'My favorite memory huh, you've gotten real soft Mr. Tough Guy." _I say wrapping my arms around him,_

"That's cause I'm in love with my wife."

 _I smile and kiss him. The kiss went from gentile to hot so fast. He lifted me by the waist and sat me down on the edge of the sink. I wrap my legs around him and he moves his mouth to the nape of my neck._

"It's early. We got time before we have got leave for dinner right."

"It's only five-thirty. We got plenty of time."

 _He unzips my dress and kisses my breasts through my bra. I reach down to his waist and lift his shirt over his head. He carried me into the shower and spent the next hour making love in the hot water. We haven't done this in so long. Whenever we did. I would sneak into the shower after he came home from working in the garage and I'd strip down naked and walked to surprise him. We'd laugh whenever we try to keep quite so we wouldn't wake up anyone in the house but now we have the house to ourselves and we could be as loud as we want._

 _We leave around seven thirty for dinner. Dom takes me out to our favorite restaurant. We've haven't been here since I came home. He brought me here to try and trigger back some of my memories. It felt like our first date all over again, both times._

"Hi, I'm Savannah and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I start you off with?"

"I'm going have a glass of red wine."

"I'll have a corona."

"Great. I get those out when you look at the menu." _She walks away to get our drinks and I see Dom smiling at me._

"What?"

"Since when do you drink wine?"

"Since Aiden finally weened off of breast-feeding and I plan on taking you to bed tonight."

"You calling the shots?"

"Mhhm."

"Tell me what you gonna do." _He starts rubbing my knee under the table and his hand starts to run up my thigh. The waitress brings over our drinks and I keep myself calm as hits my pressure points under my knee._

"Have we decided on what to order?"

"Yeah, me and my wife are both gonna have the the steak and fries. And we'll have the chocolate lava cake for dessert."

"Alright. I'll get those right in for you."

 _She takes our menus and his eyes aim back to me._

"So you were saying."

"Well you're going to carry me into the house. Then I'm going to push you onto the bed and get on top of you." _I whisper to him._

"Then what?"

"Then I going to take off your shirt and kiss all the way down your chest. _I start tip-toeing my finger on his leg. U_ nbuckle your belt." _My set my hand on his lap. I can feel him starting to get hard._ "Pull down your pants and put my mouth on your-"

 _We're interuptted by the sound of his phone ringing. He lets out a hard breath and reaches into his pocket._

"It's Mia."

"Take it. It's probably Maya."

"Hey Mia, what's going on? It's okay, put her on. Hey baby girl, are you have fun? Me and mommy are going to see you and Aiden tomorrow okay? Alright, hang on. She wants to talk to you."

"Hi baby. I miss you too. Don't forget to brush your teeth okay. Kiss your brother good night for me. Can you put your auntie Mia back on the phone? I love you too. Hey Mia, are they okay? Alright thank you for watching them again. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

 _I hang up and pass the phone back over to Dom._

"They're both okay."

"Good, now that we know they're okay, we can focus on us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know two kids is a lot and-"

"Are you about to ask me to have another baby?"

"No. I know we're always taking care of the kids and forget about each other sometimes. I don't ever want either of us to feel like we fell out of love with each other."

"I've always loved you. I worry about you missing the life full of adventure we had before we got married and had the babies."

"You are my greatest adventure. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I will never stop being in love with you."

"I love you too."

 _I kiss him so softly and all those feelings came back. After all these years, we still have the same firery passion we had when we were. We had dinner and talked about old times and the kids. We were eating eating dessert when he put his hand on my knee._

"You didn't get to finish your plan for tonight."

"You sure you want to hear it. We might not make it to the car." _I move closer to him so our faces are an inch away and look him in the eye.._

"Lay it on me."

 _I give him a devilish grin and move my mouth to his ear and start whispering. I knew his weak spot was my dirty talk to him._

"I'm going to put my mouth on your cock and rub up and down it with my hand until you scream as cum down my throat. Then I'll take off my dress and then my bra. I'll straddle your waist and let your hands grab my boobs. You flip me over so I'm on my back. Kiss up me legs and take off my thong with your teeth. Suck on my clit and run your tongue in between my slit. Then you make your way back up and make your way inside of me. I grab your shoulder while I hold on to the bed post. You keep thrusting and scream every time you hit my spot. My walls keep closing around you more and more until we come together."

"Everything good over here?" _We didn't notice the waitress walking up. Thank God the table cloth was here and our backs were to the wall. I can feel the hardness that grew in his pants and I feel his hand up my dress._

"Can we get the check please?"

 _He takes a sip of his Corona and grabs his napkin to wipe the sweat off his forehead._

"You are definetely not gonna be walking tomorrow." _He whispers back._

 _We paid the check and head to the car. As soon as he gets in the driver's seat, I get on top of him and kiss him._

"What are you doing?"

"Reliving old times." _I kiss his neck and grind my hips forward, making him grab my hips to motion me through the movements. He moves his lips to the nape between my breasts and I hold him there as he keeps kissing them. My breathing felt so intense, I kept moaning his name. He lifts his face from my chest and looks at me, flushed and out of breath._

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Letty, I want to do this, believe me I want to do this. I just wanted to do this at our spot."

"You're taking me to the beach."

"Only you won't get sand up your ass this time."

"Oh god. That was bad but but it was still romantic."

"Yeah. Figured we do it again only on an actual bed and some curtains to have some privacy. There's this hotel with this amazing view of the beach and I got us a room for the weekend. I told Mia when I dropped him off."

"You are so good to me baby. I love you Dom,I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

"Take me there."

"Alright. Do you mind?"

"No, I wanna block you."

"Haha, yes mam."

 _I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. He drives the car to the beach front hotel and it's just amazing and beautiful. He takes two bags out of the car and we go inside holding hands. We go to our room on the eighth floor and the room was filled with white rose petals all around the room and the bed. I feel his hands start touch me when I turned around and grab his face to kiss him._

"I want you so bad."

"No talking now baby, I want you inside me right now."

 _He didn't have to think twice and he hoisted me up against him. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. We stripped out of our clothes and made love the entire night. We laid in each other's arms , tangled in the sheets. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and he kisses my forehead like he always does before going to bed._

 _I wake up to Dom spooning me from behind me. His front against my back with his arm wrapped around me. I smile when I feel him kiss my cheek, knowing he was watching me sleep. I turned around and see him smiling at me. He hugged me tighter as he kissed me this morning._

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"My legs are practically jello. Last night was a workout."

"Yeah. Hey, so we haven't really talked about the subject more kids."

"We haven't."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I think I still want that big family we talked about but I think we should take our time. Wait till Aiden and Maya are older."

"I know we took our time with Maya and Aiden was a surprise. So maybe we can just wait with the next one."

"Okay but we need to put a cap on how many kids cause I've gotten pregnant on and off the pill."

"How many you thinking?"

"How about we both say the number and will pick a middle ground."

"Okay."

"Four!" _We both say it and we laugh at how in sync we were._

"Looks like we got some work to do."

 _He pulls me close as I laugh._

"So what do you have planned for us today?"

"Whatever you want. We have the whole day to do whatever we want. No kids, no bad guys. Just us."

"All I want is to be with you."

"You got it."

"Can we spend the rest of the morning just staying in bed? I don't want to leave your arms."

"Good cause I don't feel like letting you go yet."

 _We stay wrapped in each other's arms and fell back asleep. Being in his embrace just made me feel safe and him holding me just made him at ease, knowing he'll never loose me._


	6. Happy Birthday Pt1

**3 months later**

 _Today was Dom's birthday. He never really thought about it when it came to celebrating. To him, it was just him being a year older. But that past four years have been different. He had is wife back with him after almost losing her and thinking she was gone forever. He had his children, something he thought he would never have. He has much to celebrate this year. He wakes up to see his daughter's nose pressed against his end, laughing at his opening eyes._

"Good Mornting Daddy."

"Hi Baby Bear."

 _He smiles at her innocent face and gives her a little nose kiss. He sits up and lifts her up into the bed. He realizes that Letty wasn't in bed. He thinks she went to go and check up on Aiden. He sat Maya down by his legs and tickled her stomach, knowing it's her little weakness to waking her up just like her mother._

"Daddy, why do you and mommy call be Baby Bear?"

"Well do you know how small gummy bears are."

"Mmhm." _She nods her head._

"When you were still in your mommy's tummy, you were really little. And the first time we saw you, you were just this little blip on the screen. Then your mommy said "She looks like a little gummy bear." So that's were your name came from."

"Does that mean Aiden is baby bear cause I'm a big girl."

"You'll always be our baby bear. Aiden is bubba cause he loves to play with bubbles. You will always be my baby, no matter how old you get."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

 _He hugs her and she wraps her little arms around him. The one thing he loved about his life was that he got to be a husband and a father. He kisses her little forehead and rests his chin on her little head._

 _The door starts to creep open, making Dom look up to see who it was. He smiles at the sight of his wife, in her lavander robe, holding Aiden at her hip with one arm and a plate with the other. It had a jumbo cupcake from there favorite bakery with red and white swirled cupcake with a candle lit on top._

"Happy Birthday baby."

 _She walks over to him and sits down by his legs on the bed. She kissed him and he pulled her in wanting more but she hesitated with the kids being in front of them._

"Dom, the kids are here. Besides, you're getting that present later." _She says putting her finger on his mouth._

 _His excitement could be seen on his face. He looked forward to the annual traditions they had for their birthdays, one of them being birthday sex. But the things they've enjoyed doing was just spending the night playing with the kids in bed._

"Come on make your wish."

"I already have my wish."

"What is it?"

"This. This life that we made together is all that I could ever wish for."

"You are being so cute. Now are you gonna blow this candle cause Aiden has been eyeing this for the past ten minutes."

"Alright. We'll let this little one blow the candle."

 _He puts the cupcake in front of Maya and she blows the candle out. He then takes the cupcake and put it in front of Aiden's mouth for him to bite into. He bites a piece of the frosting and gets it all over his mouth. Maya takes a big bite into the frosting and tries to lick the frosting on her mouth. Dom and Letty laugh at the little mess on their faces._

"Just like their papa."

"Oh yeah."

 _He takes some frosting off the cupcake and smears some on her mouth. She responds by take a good bite off of her and slapping a dollop on his nose. The babies laugh at how silly they were both acting. They look at each other and gave each other a look. After twenty years of knowing each other, seventeen years together, three/nine years of marriage, and two kids later, the love between them is still there. She grabs his cheek and kisses him._

"I love you Dom."

"I love too baby."


	7. Happy Birthday Pt2

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _The morning has been great so far. Letty and I spent the morning having breakfast with the kids. They both were in their high-chairs eating pancakes while we sat in chairs across from each other. A song came on the radio and I got up on my feet and started dancing. I pulled Letty out of her chair and we start slowly dancing around the kitchen. The kids were laughing as I dipped Letty in my arms. We gave the kids their bathes and got them dressed for the day. They settled down for a nap so we could get ready for the day._

 _We had a party at the house. Just family and friends with the barbeque going in the back. The kids are playing in the house and Letty has taken over the grill for the day. I walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders while I checked on how the foods going._

"Try not to burn it huh baby."

"I'm not gonna burn it."

 _I play with her just for fun. She knows what she's doing of here. I go inside to get the kids for lunch and brought them outside. We all sit at the table and I saw Jack sneak a chip out of the bowl._

"I saw that little man. You have to say grace."

"House rules Jack."

 _Brian said to the six year old. Jack put his hands together in prayer and closed his eyes._

"Okay. Lord, thank you for bringing our family together today. Bless this meal that's about to go in our bellies and uncle dom on his birthday. Amen."

 _Mia looked so proud of Jack. Glad to see a little bit of Toretto in him._

"Nice job buddy."

"Alright let's eat."

 _We dig into lunch and Letty takes her seat on my lap. We all laughed and talked about old times like it were yesterday. When had cleaned up everything, it was time for everyone to go. When out of the blue, Maya and Aiden walk to the door with their book bags._

"Where are you two going?"

"They're are going to a sleepover at our house." _Mia said holding their little hands._

"Really?"

"Yes, because I've lived her long enough to remember you and your wife's birthday tradition."

 _I try to hide my embaressed face in front of the kids. Mia slept down the hall and had the ears of a bat._

"Have I told you you're my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister. And just so you know, your niece has been asking for another cousin so if your planning on it.."

"And now you're going."

 _I bend down on my knees to kiss the kids goodbye. They walk out the door and I walk out to the porch to say goodbye. I wave as they pull out of the driveway. When they drive off, I stare up at the sky and noticed that the sun was already down. I walk back into the house and as soon as I close the door, music starts playing from upstairs. I already know Letty has already made our love den in our bedroom. I take off my shirt as I walk upstairs to the room. The song "Differences" is playing as I open the door to see my beautiful wife sitting at the foot of the bed. She dressed in a lacy two piece red lingerie, wearing a silk black robe. She stands up and starts walking towards me_

"Happy Birthday ."

"I already love my present."

"Hang on. There's one my present I have for you. Come sit on the bed."

 _She motions me to the foot of the bed and sets me down. She walks over to her drawer and pulls out something in blue wrapping paper. She hands it to me and I have no idea what it is. I rip open the paper and it's a small navy colored cloth. I open it fully and I'm shocked to see what is it. It's a little onesie with a little sewn name tag saying "Toretto" on it like my work shirt._

"Letty, is this for Aiden?"

"It's for his little brother or sister."

 _I look up at her and realized the last four words she just said._

"We're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant." _She says nodding her head._

 _I stand up and kiss her with my all. I lift her into my arms and spin her around the room. This has been the best gift I've ever gotten. Growing a family was something we always wanted. I carry her over to the bed and laid her down. I pull away from her lips and kiss her forehead._

"You've were planning this weren't you?"

"I took the test yesterday and asked Mia to help out with it."

 _I put my hand on her flat stomach and laid small kisses all over._

"You're really happy? I know we said we were gonna wait before we tried again but we never really go by a plan when it comes to our lives."

"Baby, having a family with you is all I want. We were never good with timing but that doesn't matter. Nothing could make me happier than I am in this moment. Letty, this is the best present I could ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And it's only number three. We can break the tie we got going."

"I wouldn't mind having another girl."

"Really? Even if she grows up to be as wild and crazy as me."

"You know, maybe it's better that we have a boy."

 _We laugh and I kiss her again and she pulls me down to the bed with her to give me my "other" present. This has been the best birthday of my life, one for the books._


	8. I Promise

_**9 months later**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up to Dom kissing me good morning in bed. We passed out on the bed last night after putting down the twins. That's right, we had twins. It was a shock to the both of us but we were happy at these little miracles. Seven months later we welcomed two new members into the family. A boy and a girl we named Ava and Mateo. Maya was in love with her new siblings and Aiden didn't really understand what was going on and just thought they were his new friends._

 _I had my eight week check-up yesterday and got the all clear to resume "regular" activity. Me and Dom were counting down the days till I was given my all clear by my doctor. We had planned a night together last night after we put all the kids down. I had put on one of his dress shirts over my black lace bra and panties and walked downstairs. I left the buttons open to show off my breasts. They've grown from my pregnancy and are starting to slowly bounce back to it's previous size only with a little bounce. I walked into the living room and saw that he made a little love den for us. He had a black table cloth over the coffee table and scattered rose petals around the floor. The laid pillows around it and lit a few candles. We kept things simple like we always do and had pizza while we watched an old movie. Half way through we started making out and things started to heat up. He lays me down on the pillows and starts kissing my neck. Just when starts kissing down my body, we heard a cry come from the baby monitor on the counter._ _We went upstairs and the both of them were crying. We spent a good hour changing, feeding, and burping them before they went back to sleep._

 _We went back downstairs to blow out the candles and went back to our room. We figured tonight was already cut short so we were okay with just making out and holding each other while we were in bed. We spent the other half of the night just talking and the light kissing turned into long and deeper kisses. A minute later, my legs are wrapped around him and all our clothes were off. We haven't close during sex since my stomach was in the way but now we were chest to chest and could feel each other's heartbeats. We made love that whole night and went to bed spent and content._ _I open my eyes and see my at me and feel my chest against his._

"Hi hubby."

"Hi wifey"

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"Bonnie and Clyde will be up any minute."

"Well then I'm going to enjoy these couple of seconds holding my wife."

 _And we did. Just laying in my husband's arms in the morning, nothing to bother us, makes me happy._

"You know what I realized? We haven't been back to Cuba in two years. The family hasn't even met the twins yet."

"You wanna go back?"

"I would love that but traveling with four kids under three is gonna drive us crazy. Maybe we can have the family come here, stay with us, and have a little family staycation."

"That sounds nice. But just so you know, we may not get any sleep cause my family's pretty loud."

"Oh believe me, I remember. That's why there isn't going to be a moan, scream, or grunt coming out of this room while they're here cause I remember them having bat ears."

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment."

 _We laugh as we start to hear the twins wake up on the monitor._

"You wanna go get em."

"Yeah."

 _We get out of bed and go to the twins room. I put on my robe while he threw on a pair of sweatpants. Their room was just next to ours so we could be close when they wake up. I pick up Ava while Dom pickup Mateo. We walked back into the room and sit on the bed with them. I can tell Ava was hungry so I open the front of my robe and pull out my right breast to feed her. I shsh her to calm her down while she suckled and I turn to see Dom smiling at me a little._

"What you staring at papa?"

"Just you mama."

"You are slightly turned on aren't you?"

"Letty, the babies are right here."

"That hasn't stopped our dirty talk before. You loved seeing me breastfeed the past month, waiting to finally put your mouth back on my-"

 _He cuts me off with a kiss and our lips can be barely tear apart._

"I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't thinking about. But right now, I'm just want to look at my strong, compassionate, and sexy wife nurse our daughter."

"Baby. Now I feel like a horny slut." _I put my breast back in my robe when Ava finishes and close it withe the tie around it._

"You're not a slut baby. You were never a slut and don't ever think you are."

"Are you happy? With the life we have now, the house, the kids?"

"You have been the greatest adventure yet. _Nuestra famalia_ (our family) is everything and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. But I think about all that's happened. Leading us to where we are now and I don't want to ever lose this."

"We won't."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

 _I smiled at him and we have a short kiss and lay my head on his shoulder as we watch our babies sleep. The family that we made together and the life we have was all we needed._


	9. She'll Be Fine

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wake up from a long night of sleep. Mornings have been more easier since the kids finally got sleeping down. Maya is three now, Aiden is two, and the twins were seven months old. We decided that our cap-size didn't need to change and four kids were enough for us. I turn my body around and feel my husband's face against mine. I feel his lips against mine and kiss him back._

"Morning baby."

"Hi."

 _I look into his eyes and remember what day it is._

"I'm not ready."

"Letty, we already decided."

"But she's so young. She hasn't been away for so long."

 _I move to lay on his chest and rest my hand on his chest while he wraps his arm around me._

"She's going to pre-school. It's only six hours."

"I know. It just makes it real that she's not my little baby anymore."

"You know we have three more right?"

"I know but the first one is just more emotional."

"I know. I remember the first night we brought her home."

"Oh god I remember. We praticaly spent the night in the nursery just to get her through the night."

 _We laughed at the little memory of our first baby. We were new parents and we had no idea what we were doing. We had spent time with Jack but he was a boy. This little pink ball of joy and innocence just changed who we were._

"She was so excited last night. She asked if we could take my car to get there faster."

"She's getting a nact for cars already. You think she's happy, with me?"

"You're a good mom to all our kids and they love you for it. And they know you love all of them."

 _I smile at his words. He always knew what to say to me to calm my nerves. I sit up on my elbow and kiss him softly._

"Thank you. You always know what to say. And you are a great father and husband. I'm thankful everyday for having you."

"Me too."

 _He kisses me and I feel his hand go down my back and to my ass. He pulls me on top of him and wrap our arms around each other as we keep kissing. We don't know what it is but as the years go by, we fall more in love with each other. And right now, I want to enjoy the time we have now before we have to turn into mommy and daddy._

"Baby, my grandma's downstairs."

"She has music playing downstairs. She can't hear us from up here."

 _His grandmother had come up here with the family five months ago. She offered to stay with us for awhile to help out while the kids were still little and we immediately said yes._

"You know Maya's gonna be awake soon."

"It's only seven. We don't have to wake her up, get her ready, and have her there by nine." _I say as I rub his bare chest._

"So we have a good half an hour to do whatever we want to do this morning . So are you gonna keep talking...or are your way with your wife." _I say as I slowly slide down the straps of my nightdress, exposing my breasts._

 _"_ You know you're sexy when you talk about your mommy schedule."

"Don't say mommy or momma. Right now, I am just your wife. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Okay, I'll shut up."

 _He smiled at my attitude. We get back into our kissing and press our chests against each other. He rolls me over onto my back and I laugh as he peppers kisses on my neck to my breasts._

"You missed those didn't you."

"You bet I did."

"Just don't give me a hickey down there alright."

 _He pulls his head back up to me and we look at each other, not with eyes of lust but with love._

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

 _I smile and kiss him as he makes his way into me. We go slow, taking in the moment. One of his hands are holding the headboard to keep it from banging while the other hand holds my hip as he pumps into me. He muffs my moaning with his lips as my legs are wrapped around his waist._

"God baby, don't stop, don't ever stop."

 _This makes him go deeper. He whispers my name and how much he loves to me. We get closer and closer to the edge and we start to grip each other when we heard a little pitch noise._

"Mommy."

 _I shut my eyes open turn to see my daughter in her pyjamas holding her teddy bear. We didn't even hear the door open, let alone her footsteps. We jump off of each other and cover our naked body parts with the tangled mess of sheets._

"Hi baby. You're not suppose to be awake yet?"

"I want to be ready for school. Why were you yelling mommy?"

"Me and mommy were just hugging."

"That's not how you hug me."

"Mommies and daddies have special hugs baby." _I say as rub my shoulders nervously._

 _We turn to each other hoping she would buy it for the moment while we were mortified of what just happened._

"How about you go downstairs and eat breakfast with Abuela and I'll come get you ready okay."

"Okay mommy."

 _She pitter patters her feet to the door and she thankfully closes it as she walks out. I fall back on the bed and I cover my face._

"Did that just happen?"

"Yep. Should've known she'd be this excited for her first day."

"You think she'll remember?"

"Maybe but that's for another morning to talk about. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

 _He makes his way out the bed but I stop him by tugging his arm._

"We're not done here mister."

"You still wanna.."

"Shouldn't let a job go unfinished."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Lock the door."

 _He does so and we continue our morning trist until we both were panting trying to catch our breath._

 _We took our showers and got ready for the day. I put on a blue sundress and brush my hair to the right. I walk out the bathroom and I see Dom standing by the door, in his blue shirt and dress slacks, staring at me with his arms crossed._

"What you staring at?"

"Can't a man check out his wife when she wears a dress once in a blue moon?"

"I wear dresses just not every day. I just want to wear one today."

 _I walk over to the mirror above the drow and put on my earrings. He walks over to me and wraps his arm around my waist._

"Well, you look amazing in anything. I just don't want all the dads flirting with you."

"Well you better not be flirting with the soccer moms."

"Deal"

 _He kisses my cheek and we went downstairs and saw Maya by the door waiting for us. She's wearing denim overalls with her pink shirt, her hair in in braided pigtails, with her backpack in one hand and lunchbox in the other. Dom picks her up and we take her to the car. The drive there reminded me of when she was still a baby. She couldn't sleep the first three months and we drove around the neighbourhood until she fell asleep. I look at the rear-view mirror to look at my daughter while I hold Dom's hand._

"You excited for your first day baby?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna be a good girl right?"

"Yes mommy."

"Remember to not talk to strangers okay. What do you do if a bad guy wants to talk to you?"

"Yell stranger."

"Good girl."

"Did you really teach her that?"

"I'm a father just protecting his daughter."

 _I give him a look and he notices as he looks at me._

"What?"

"Nothin. You're just sexy when you talk all daddy."

"What's sexy?"

"It's a grown up word that kids can't say okay baby."

"Yes daddy."

 _We laugh at her little curiosity._

"We really gotta be careful with this one."

"Just wait until it's Aiden's turn."

"Awww, don't remind me."

 _He kisses my hand and he rests it on his lap while we continue the drive to the school. We pull up to the school and there are kids all around. We get out of the car and each hold Maya's hand. We see so many kids running around and parents talking with teachers._

"Letty."

 _I turn around to see Liza with her daughter Savannah and husband Alex. We met at my first mommy and me class. We were both new moms and were both not the most girly of moms. We've been friends ever since._

"Hey girl. You ready for this?"

"Yes and No. I was crying this morning during breakfast, like I didn't have two more boys at home."

"Gosh, I almost didn't leave the house. I tried to talk Dom out of taking her today."

"That's being a momma for you. I'm just relieved these two are in the same class so they're aren't alone."

"That can be a good or a bad thing when it comes t these little monsters."

 _We end up at the second door on the hall to where Maya's classroom is._

"Hi, I'm . The classroom teacher and who is this little sweet face?"

"This is Maya. I'm Letty and this is my husband Dom."

"Hi. So a quick rundown over everything. We have two student teachers and myself watching all of the kids. We have reading, math, ABC's, play time, lunch, and nap time. If the kids need to go to the restroom or the nurse, there will always be an adult with them. We have cameras making sure where everyone is at all times."

"Wow, you just checked every box off of my husband's safety list."

"We spoke at open house a few weeks ago. I can assure you both your daughter is in perfect hands."

"Can I go play with Savvy mommy?"

"Yeah baby."

 _She walks over to her teacher and holds her hand as they walked over to the little tables by the window._

"So that's why you're so mellow."

"Just doing my job as a dad."

"Baby she's three, she's not going to college in a different state." _I joke with him but I know he did it as a concerned dad and I would've done the same thing._

"So you ready?"

"Yeah. I hope she doesn't change her mind last minute."

 _We walk over to Maya and she's playing with lego blocks with two other kids. I crouch down to her and she stands up when she sees us._

"Okay baby. Daddy and I are gonna go now but we're going to pick you up later okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Can we get a big hug?"

 _She opens her arms and comes towards the middle of us. Me and Dom hug her and kiss the top of her head._

"We love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy."

"Bye bye baby."

 _We stand up and we make our way to the door. We turn to look at her and she waves at us with her big smile. We take that as a sign of relief and walk out the door. He wraps his arm around me as we walk back to the car._

"She's gonna be fine."

"I know. We got ourselves a good kid."

"We do."

 _He kisses my forehead and we get back in the car._

"So what do you want to do for the next six hours?"

"How about we spend the day just being an old married couple."

"I don't know about old but I like the sound of that plan."

"I love you Toretto."

"Love you too babe."

 _I lean over to kiss him and I lay my head on his shoulder as he starts the car and we ride off for the day._


	10. Like We Used To

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _I wake up with Letty in one arm and Maya in the other. Aiden is sleeping in between us upside down while Marco sleeps on my chest and Ava is asleep on hers. These are the moments that I love having. Waking up on Saturdays, having the kids in bed with us was something we loved to do. They're still so little and the bed is big enough to fit eight people. Sometimes they would crawl into bed with us when they have a bad dream or when the started to walking. I turn and look at the woman laying against my side. My wife, my partner, my best friend. After twenty-one years, I still can't get enough of her. The life we've made together is more than what I ever thought it could ever be in my dreams. I thank God everyday for bringing her into my life._

 _I wanted today to be special for her so I want to let her sleep in. I move my arm to wake up Maya and slowly whisper in her ear. She slowly opens her eyes to look at me._

"Wake up baby. We're gonna surprise mommy okay but we need to be very quiet."

"Okay daddy."

 _She steps out of the bed and heads towards the door. Man she is growing up so fast for me. Her starting preschool this week has gotten me a little emotional. I hold Marco close to me as I get out of bed and lay in down next two Letty. I walk to the door and Maya holds up hand to me. I take it in mine and open the door. We walk down the stairs together slowly as she goes down every step by the foot. I remember when she was first starting to walk and I would have in front of me as I held her hands out and she would walk her way to Letty._ _We go into the kitchen and find my grandma standing at the counter making coffee._

"Ohla Abuela."

"Ohla miha. What are you and your papi doing today?"

"We're mating breadfast for mommy."

"Well do you know what's your mommy's favorite?"

 _I smile as she nods her little head._

"Fluffy pancakes with chocolate chips."

"That's my favorite." _She jumps and she smiles with glee._

"That's right. I would them for your mommy when you were still in her belly because you wanted them too."

"I don't remember." _She said as my grandma picked her up while I went to the fridge to grab the food._

"Well you were really little. You would do little kicks in her belly to tell her you were hungry."

 _She sits down across the table from where I was. I get a bowl and chocolate chips from the pantry._

"So everything planned for today ?"

"Yeah and thank you for watching the kids again today."

"Why wouldn't I want to spen the day with my great grand children. Besides you two need time together...alone as husband and wife."

 _She says the last part while raising her eyebrow. It grosses me out a little hearing her talk about sex. It makes me feel like the same twelve year-old boy._

 _"_ Abeulita _."_

"Que? I'm married your abeulo when I was twenty and your father was the oldest of seven. You think we went to the stork? You two are young and in love. Go be who you were before you were married with babies."

"I'm not a baby abeula."

"No you're not sweetie, you are a big girl."

 _I hear a pair of feet coming from the hall and turn to see Aiden waddling into_ _the kitchen with Letty behind him, holding both the twins in her arms._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY."

"Thank you baby. What is going on down here?"

"We wanted to surprise you and make you breakfast in bed."

 _She walks up to me and kisses me. Maya covers her eyes so she wouldn't see me kissing her mom._

"That is sweet but you forgot about the two babies and toddler in our bed. But it was still sweet."

"Okay you two. Go on and enjoy the day together. I have the kids taken care of."

"I thought we were just doing a lazy day with kids." _She takes the twins from her arms and into hers as she talks._

"Well life has a way of changing plans."

 _I quickly lift her into her arms and she laughs as it surprises her. She wraps her arms around me._

'What are you doing?"

"You are the queen today and your going to be treated like one."

'What about the kids?"

"Don't worry, they got abeula. Ve a dejar que tu marido te eche a perder (Go let your husband spoil you.)"

"Alright, alright."

"Let's go."

 _I carry her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I walk her into our bedroom and set her down on the floor._

"So what do you have planned for my birthday?"

"Well the day is gonna start with you having a hot bath."

 _She kisses me and I wrap my arms around her waist._

"You know what a really want right now?"

"What?"

"To sit in a hot bubble bath with my husband. Laying against his back and just making out like we used to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 _I pull her towards me and kiss her. I lift her in my arms again and she wraps her legs around me. I carry her to the bathroom and I set her down on the edge of the sink. I go over to the tub and turn the faucet on. I grab the bath salts next to it and pour some in to get the bubbles going. I walk back over to her and see her biting her bottom lip and smilig at me. I pull her robe down and kiss her shoulders. I raise her arms up and pull her top over her head, revealing her breasts. I kiss her breasts and she leans back a little. She moans and rubs my neck and I can tell that she likes it. I go lower and move to her stomach. Kissing her streach marks and her scar from her c-section with the twins. I move my hands to the waistband of her shorts and look back up and see her looking up and closing her eyes, crying silently so I wouldn't hear her._

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"It's just..I've changed so much. Everything is different and my body is.."

"Hey look at me." _I take her face in my hands and look into her eyes._

"You are beautiful. All of this shows that you carried and grew our babies inside you." _I tell her as a touch her stomach where her scar was._

"Really? You still think I'm sexy even after pushing out four babies?"

"After twenty-something years and four kids, I still can't keep my hands off you Letty. I love every part of you."

 _I give her a kiss a reassurance and she smiles back at me._

"Thank you. I love you too and you are way too dressed right now."

 _I laugh a little as she steps off the sink. She takes off my shirt and pulls my sweatpants down, all while kissing me. She steps out of her shorts and we're now fully naked. I pull her to the bath and the bubbles had topped off the tub. I turn the faucet off and step inside. She follows me in and we sit down in the water. I lay back to the wall and she lays her back against my chest. I wrap my arms around her frame and kiss her temple. She turns her head to face me._

"You remember the last time we did this?"

"Yeah. You were pregnant with Maya and your stomach poked out of the water. We spent hours just feeling her kicking."

"I pretty sure that's why she loves the water so much."

"You used to press your belly against my stomach so I could feel her. That was the closest I ever felt with you."

 _I kiss her and she lays he head back against me._

"This is all want. Just to be here, in your arms. It's where I'm always safe."

"Well this is just your first surprise. We got the whole day ahead."

"What you got planned papa?"

"You'll see."

 _She smiles and kisses me, starting are age-old make out session._


	11. 1st Surprise

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I wasn't the kind of person that was about celebrating birthdays. It was just another day of the year. It didn't mean anything until Dom came into my life. He would always do something on my birthday. The past few years have been the best yet. Being pregnant, having the kids, our family together has been the happiest I've been in so long. To admit it, this is the most joy that I've in my life. We were happy and I couldn't wait to spend the next fifty years just being that, happy._ _My morning started with me waking up to see my kids laying in bed with me and my husband and daughter were no where in sight. I didn't expect to walk downstairs and see them making me breakfast or for Dom to whisk me away to our own little bubble in the bathroom. He's been so good to me and after all these years, he still looks at me and sees the girl that walked up to him asking him to race him in a quarter mile._

 _I lay against his chest with his arms wrapped around me and I just let my heart beat. I turn around and move onto his lap and wrap my soapy arms around him. I smile at him and put my hand against his face._

"I love you so much. You have been so good to me, so patient, and loving. I'm so glad that I fell in love with you Dominic Toretto.

"And I love you Letty.. _He kisses me_ _.._ Toretto."

 _We kissed and we just let ourselves go. We let our emotions take control and we let our hands run down our sides, our backs, our legs. I move my hips up and ease myself down on him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and his hands were on my back as we continue to kiss._

"God you're so beautiful."

"Make love to me baby."

 _Our bodies move in sync with each other and our moans echo through the bathroom. We go slow, taking in the moment of our bodies being one. I grab on the one side of the tub while I hold onto his shoulder. His hands hold onto my hips, guiding me up and down his length, hitting my spot every time. It was so intense, I started to kiss and bite his neck so the kids wouldn't hear my moaning. When we come together, I let my body fall against his chest. He rubs his down my back and we just listen to our breathing. I press small kisses from his shoulder to his neck to his lips. We have our noses touching and look at each other in the eyes._

"Now that's a way to kick-off a birthday."

 _We kiss for a while and wash ourselves in the tub. We step out and dry ourselves off. I put on my bath robe and make my way to my drough. I throw on a matching pair of red bra and panties. I turn around to see Dom putting on his jeans and he notices me staring at him._

"You like what you see?"

"You already know I do."

 _I put on my olive green skinny jeans and my orange cream tank top. I part my hair to the left with my brush and throw on a little make-up, just cause I wanna look cute today. We go downstairs and it's quiet, too quiet. We walk into the kitchen and no one is there. The table was covered in plates of food. Chocolate-chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, fresh orange juice, and yogurt with fruit on the side. I on't know how long we were upstairs but this is all amazing. There's a note for us on the counter and I pick it up to read it out loud._

 _ **I made you two breakfast and took the kids to the park. Have fun today :)**_

"This is amazing."

"It's you day, you deserve it."

"I'm turning thirty-six. I'm surprised I haven't started menopause yet." _I say as I sit at the table._

"You are sexy and beautiful no matter what age you are. Know eat your pancakes, we got a long day ahead." _He kisses my cheek and sits in the chair next to me. I rest my legs on his lap and he starts to feed me strawberries. I move to sit on his lap and take one of the strawberries out of the bowl of fruit. I_ dip _it into nutella and put it into his mouth and he bites it. I smear a little on the side of his neck and lick the spot and sucked off the remenets. He starts to moan and rub my leg as I keep going._

"Baby, you know where this is gonna go."

"I know. I want to thank you, this is just a preview."

"Mmm, later. Cause you gonna wanna really thank me after today."

 _He kisses me and put a tiny dollop of whipped cream from our pancakes on my nose. I laugh as he kisses my neck and take the dollop off my nose and put it in my mouth._

"Do you remember when we came up here before we moved back in and we christened every room in this house?" _I tell him as I trace my fingers._

"That was a real good weekend." _He says as he rubs my leg and I kiss his cheek._

 _We came back up to the house and finish up all the loose ends before we brought Maya up here with us. We planned to spend the weekend unpacking all our stuff but ended up making love in every room in the house. The kitchen, the living room, every bedroom and bathroom. Me being pregnant just added more fuel to the fire of passion that's between us._

"If I wasn't already pregnant, I'm pretty sure I would've been after that."

 _I look at him and see him smile at my stomach._

"No."

"What?"

"You're making the face."

"What face?"

"That face you made when we thought I was pregnant right after Aiden."

"You were eating Sammy's like it was your last meal."

"Come on, you know I love their fries."

 _I had this crazy craving for french fries from Sammy's when I was pregnant with each of the kids. They were salty and spicy, I would make Dom drive us over and we'd eat dinner after midnight. I started having my appetite back and I ordered Sammy's one night. Aiden was six months old and I was starting to feel different. My boobs were still sensitive and I was late. We were eating when Dom noticed how I was scarffing down my food and he gave me the look. We hadn't talked about when we would think about another baby and it was far too soon. We both felt slightly paniced and I got an extra test I kept in the bathroom. I waited for the results and was relieved to find out it was negative. We just didn't know that two months later we's get pregnant with the twins._

"You know me way too well."

"That's because I've been in love with you for nineteen years."

 _We eat our breakfast and wash the dishes. We make our way outside and get into Dom's charger. We pull out of the driveway and start to make our drive into town._

"So where are you taking me Toretto?"

"Well we are going on a little trip."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

 _I hold his hand and look out at the view of my window. We drive for miles and the road starts to look familiar. I remember driving down her the first night we met, our first race together. I get excited by the view of the speedway and cars racing each other._

"You brought me to race wars didn't you."

"Told you it'll be a great birthday."


	12. Surprise Number 2 and 3

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We pull into the speedway ans I smile at all the cars reaving their engines. I feel the memories of races flowing through my head. I step out of the car when he parks and walk over to Dom. He wraps his arm around me and we walk over to look at all the cars._

"The legends return." _I turn around to see Hector._

"How you doin man?"

"The same as always man." _He says as he side hugs Dom._ "Last time I saw you, you had little man still in there." _He says as he motions to my now flat stomach._

"Well he's out and walking along with two more little monsters."

"Dang, how many you got now."

"Four and we're keeping it at four."

"So you two came to take a break from baby duty?"

"Nah, it's the momma's birthday and she's in need of a Nos fix." _Dom says as he wraps his arms around me from the side._

"Well if you two are looking for a race, I got this baby just came in."

 _He walks over and shows a a Red classic styled Corvette. I was instantly in love. American muscle has always been my favorite._

"I think she likes it."

"Like it, I love it."

"Wanna take it for a go?"

"Seriously?"

"It's your birthday."

"You sure you want to lose to your wife?"

"Let's do this."

 _I get into the car and Dom gets into his. We pull up to the starting line and give each other a look. He smirks at me and I smile back. I push my sunglasses down to my eyes and start my engine. The flag girl comes up front and motions the signal to go. I hit the gas pedal and we speed off. The feeling of the thrill and energy of the drive has my blood rushing so fast. I get close to the ending and step on it, winning the race. I pull my car into the winners circle and get out of the car. I see Dom in his car behind me and he steps out smiling._

"You let me win didn't you?"

"Nah, that was all you there."

"Just like old times huh." _I hug him and he kisses me. I turn to look over at Hector._

"She's a real piece of work." _I say tossing him the keys._

"Keep it. It's found it's owner." H _e tosses the keys back to me and I'm shocked at how he handed them over. He's never this generous, I turn to look at Dom and he smiled at me._

"Happy Birthday baby."

"You got me the Corvette?"

"Surprise."

 _I jumped and hug him, kissing him everywhere on his lips and cheeks. I couldn't believe that he got me a car. He always got me something meaningful but this takes the cake. Don't get me wrong, I love my Terino Cobra and driving the Lincoln Ford with the kids but this just takes me back to where I started._

"I love you know that."

"I've been told. Hector you mind having your boys drop her off at the house?" _He takes the keys from me and tosses him to me._

"No problem man."

"Where are we going?"

"We're only half way through the day."

"Lead the way."

 _We get back into the Charger and we head out to the next part of my birthday adventure._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _We pull up to the boardwalk in Venice beach and we step out of the car. The beach is so beautiful and it was so quite with no one around. Dom open the trunk of the car and pulls out a picnic basket with a checkered blanket folded on top of it. He then pulls out a beach bag with some swimsuits and a towel inside._

"We're having a picnic on the beach?."

"Figured we'd get have some mommy and daddy time today. But you gotta close your eyes."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

 _I close my eyes and he holds my hand as we walk down to the beach. We take off our shoes and walk in the sand. The feel of the sand in my toes just relaxes me. He stops me and moves me to where i'm in front of him._

"Alright open them."

 _I open my eyes and see the opening of a small cave on the beach. My eyes light up at what I'm looking at. It takes me back to the first time he brought me here years ago. There's a heart made of rose red rose petals and my hand goes to my mouth in awe while Dom wraps his arms around my waist._

"Dom, it's beautiful."

"I wanted to make this special. This place has a lot of memories."

"Hehe, yeah we had a whole lot in there." _I flashback to the first time we had sex. He brought me here on a date and we spent the whole day at the beach and ended up her looking at the stars. The moment was just so beautiful, we couldn't help ourselves. I couldn't think of a better way to have my first time._ _He lays down the blanket and sets the basket down next to him on the side to keep the blanket from blowing away. We sit down next to each other and rest our hands behind our backs._

"So what you got for me in there?"

"Well let's start off with a few drink first." _He pulls out two Coronas from the basket. He takes out a bottle opener and opens mine, handing it to me. The bottled chilled perfectly and the taste on my lips became familiar again. Dom wrapped his arm around my shoulder and move in closer to him, kissing his cheek._

"You have been so amazing."

"It's your day and you deserve to be happy."

"No, I mean you've been amazing at everything. You are a great husband and father to our children. You have made me so happy and I'm thankful for this life every day."

"I love you and I wouldn't trade this life with you for all the cars or money in the world." _He kisses me._

"You got any food in there?"

"You think I'd come unprepared for you?"

 _He reaches into the basket and pulls out a small bowl of chocolate strawberries._

"Start you off with something sweet." _He takes one and feeds me one. I bite into it and the taste of the chocolate makes me smile at him with a lustful grin._

"That is..so good. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Coronas and chocolate strawberries. The only time you did that was the first night of our honeymoon and we ended up on the floor tangled in the sheets. And that is the story of how we got Maya."

"I'm just trying to be romantic."

"I know and thank you. You've always been romantic. I remember when first got there. With the rose petals and the bubble bath."

"I remember that lacy black lingerie you wore." _He says seductively while we're nose to nose._

"You kept me up all night. We were in our own little bubble in paradise. We should do it again."

"Like a second honeymoon."

"Yeah. We've been parents for the past three years and I know we make time for us but I miss being your wife."

"I miss being your husband. I love the kids but I miss the time where it was just you and me."

"Me too. Let's go back to the Dominican Republic. Have an adventure like old times."

"Then let's go next month." _I lift my head off his shoulder with the sudden urge to go so soon._

"Really? What about the kids?"

"They can stay with my grandma."

"I do want to go away with you, It's just really fast."

"October 11th."

"Oh my God."

"We met on that day twenty-one years ago and we'll have been together for twenty years. Let's renew our vows." _He holds me hand in his and rests them on our laps._

"It's really been that long."

"And I've loved you every day of it. No matter where we were or if we were apart." _He kisses my hand and I smile at him. Even when I was supposebly dead, when I lost my memories, he never stopped loving me._

"We've been through so much together. I never lost faith in us."

 _I grab his face and I kiss him. I move onto his lap and he puts his hands on my back, sliding them down to my rear. I start moving my hips to create some friction and he moans into my mouth. I move my lips to his neck as he rubs my back._

"Baby.."

"I know. Just kiss me." _I lay slow kisses on his lips._

"I got another gift for you." _I pull away from him with curiousity._

"What else do you have for me?" _I ask in excitement._

 _He reaches over to the basket and pulls out a frame. He puts it in front of me and I take hold of it. I look at the tan paper behind the glass and I realize what it was. I thought this was lost forever. I brought it back from the Dominican Republic with me but it got lost in my things when I came home. But when I died, all my stuff was sent to my family back there so I thought it was gone forever. I read and remember the first time we saw this together. It was still in the same shape and form it was when we signed it along side each other the night we got married._

"How did you find it?"

"Jane found it in your box full albums and framed it. She told me that your marriage certificate shouldn't be folded up like a love letter."

 _I laugh at how my big sister still wants to be traditional._

"It deserves to be on the wall in our home where it should be."

"I love you so much." _I say with my teary eyes and I kiss him. This man has shown me so much love then one person would ever give in a lifetime. All I want to do is show him how much I love him. I set the frame down and stood up. I walked over to the front of the cave where only he can see me and I stop. I turn around and I'm only a few feet away from him._

"Baby what are you doing?" _He says as he turns around and stands up in his place._

 _I undo the button of my olive green skinny jeans and pull it down my legs, leaving my lower half in my black lace thong. I bite my lip as I move my hands to take off my top, revealing my matching black bra. He eyes move up and down my legs as I walk up to him. I take his hand in mine and walk backwards, pulling him with me._

"I wanna show you how much I love you."

 _I move his hands to my side and I hold his neck in my hands, pulling him towards me to kiss him. He moves his hands to the back of my bra and unhooks it. His hands then move to my ass and he pulls down my panties. I move my legs to get out of them and move my front closer to him. He grabs the bottom of my cheeks and massages them. He lifts me into his arms and I wrap my legs around him. I pull my lips from him and we're nose to nose with each other, looking into each other's eyes._

"Ride or die right?"

 _He smiles at me and walks me into the cave to relieve old times as the sun shined on us._


	13. I'd Do It All Over Again

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _Seeing my wife smile made me happy. This day has been great and somehow when it's suppose to be about her, it's been about us. Coming to the beach was more then I expected. She hasn't taken her hands off me all day. We've been in our little cave making sweet love to each other. I let her take control and she's on top of me, her hands on my chest while she moves up and down my length. I lay back on our blanket while I guide her movements with my hands on her hips. Her body keeps getting more beautiful everyday we're together. My lover, my wife, the mother of my children. I can't get enough of her. I feel her start to want to let go as she speeds up her movements, so I slow her down by gripping her hips and ease her down on me slowly._

"It's okay baby. I got you." _She moans "I love you" to me and we keep going at the same slow pace until we both reach our climax._

"UUHH, GOD UGHH!" _She finds her release and comes around me, squeezing her walls around me and it causes me to follow with her. She falls onto my chest and we're both panting from the heat and passion we just had. I reach my arm over to the side of the blanket and cover her lower half. I rub her back and she's kisses my neck as she comes down from the high._

"That..was.." _I say while panting to catch my breath._

"I know." _She giggle into my neck._

"You are very active today." _I move my face so we're nose to nose._

"I just can't get enough of you. I've missed you." _She runs her finger on my lips and gives me little kisses._

"I missed you too."

"You got anymore food in that basket?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to get up to get it."

 _I kiss her and she moves off my body so I can stand up. She smacks one of my cheeks and I'm surprised by her. I turn around to see her wrapped around the blanket and she's biting her lip at me. I put on my swim trunks and walk over to the basket. I grab the beach bag with so she could change into her swimsuit after we eat. I set the basket in front of her and hand her her two piece pink bikini. I sit down on my side as she sits up to put on the top half._

"You're putting it on already?"

"As much as I love eating naked, I'd prefer going in the water with some clothing on." _She says as she stands up to put on her bottoms._

 _I open the basket as she sits back down on the sand, laying on her side. I pull out two plates and some tupperware. I open the container and the smell of the seasoned chicken comes out of the box._

"That smells so good."

"It's your favorite."

"Spiced grilled chicken with diced peppered potatoes." _I say as I take a fork from the basket. I feed her a cut piece of the chicken and feed it into her mouth and she moans at the taste._

"Oh my god. I miss you cooking for me."

"Well I am going to do plenty of it on our honeymoon." _She takes a potato piece and puts it in my mouth._

"It's crazy after all these years, we still somehow can't get enough of each other."

"Are you happy?"

"Baby, I am on a cloud right now after today."

"I meant are you happy with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I've put you through so much and we had to jump through all these hoops just to stay together. Then we had the kids right after that. I just never thought about asking if you really wanted us to ever have that."

"You're right. We have been through so much. And we survived all the car crashes and psychopaths and losing my memories and running from the law. We wouldn't be here if it all hadn't happened. We wouldn't have our family or the kids or even be alive if we hadn't gone through all those hurdles. And I'd do it all over again if it meant forever with you."

"How did God bless my with such an amazing woman?"

"Well if memory serves it, I saved your ass after you were showing off in your car and nearly lost my arm."

 _We laugh at the memory. I never thought that that night would change everything. I never thought the girl who walked up to my car with confidence and grit would become my wife and the mother of my children. And I'm thankful to god everyday that I have her in my life._

"Come on." _I say standing up and taking her hand. She stands up with me._

"Where are we going?"

"To live while we're still young." _I lift her in my arms and carry her out the cave. I go up to the water and walk through the waves until the water is up to calves._

"No,no,no Dom, don't you dare. No no no." _Before she could finish talking, I tossed her into he water. She comes up from the water, jumping from the wave that came towards us._

"You good?"

"I'm freezing. Get over here."

 _I go over to her and she splashes water at me. I jump towards her and grabbed her, causing us to dip into the water. I hold her and she wraps her arms around me. We sink our feet into the sand water below us and let the waves crash. We used to stand in the middle of waves and try to stand up without being knocked down by the waters. We walk out of the waves after a while and walk on the beach back to the cave while holding hands._

"Son are there anymore surprises I should be looking forward to?"

"Well if we get dressed, I can get you to the next one."

"Well in that case, let's go."

 _We walk back tot he cave and put on the extra clothes I packed in the beach bag. We walk back up tot he board walk and get into the Charger, en route to the rest of our adventure for the day._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter and update. I have finals this week so I'm trying to fit in as much time for my stories as I can.**_

 _ **Remember Rate and Review. All feedback is welcome.**_


	14. One More Surprise

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _We drive into midtown and we pull up to this building. I look out my window and see a building with the sign "La Bella Spa"._

"You brought me to a spa?"

"You deserve a day to relax."

"You know I'm not a hair and nails kind of girl."

"I know that. And I know that if Mia took you, you would've drove with the car and left her there."

"I wouldn't have."

"You have so much tension and stress. Ain't nothing wrong with a massage or a pedicure."

"Alright. But we are getting massages together and no chicks are touching you."

"Haha, alright. As long as no guy touches you."

 _I laugh as we get out of the car. We go in holding hands and see all these calm colored walls and chairs. We walk up to the front desk and Dom checked us into our appointment. The girl at the desk points us to a room to change. We go in and wrap the towels they gave us around our bodies. We put on our robes and put on the robes that were hung at our door. We sit on the two massage tables opposite of each other and played footsie as we waited for the masseurs to come in._

"So what's the anniversary package?"

"It's their couples package."

"You are willingly getting a couples massage for my birthday?"

"Yes mam.'

"Wow, what happened to us? We went from Coronas and racing to apple juice and couples massages." _I say as we laugh._

"I guess we grew up."

"I'm glad we did. Thank you for giving me today and for my new baby."

"You're welcome. Just wait until Christmas."

"Really? Well I can tell you that you will get a good gift around Christmas."

 _The masseurs came in and they gave us our massages. We take off our robes and keep on our towels. We got same gender massagers on us and they gave us our massages for about an hour. All the tension was taken out of my back and neck. It felt so good. When they were done, we were motioned to another part of the building in our towels._

 _We move to the pamper area and sat us down in two chairs. We got our hands massaged and buffed. I got my nails done and my toes buffed and painted red. Dom got a foot massage and I look at him with his eyes closed and relaxed._

"You are so relaxed right now."

"Planning this whole da took a lot of work. I haven't had time to sit down."

"I like seeing that smile. So since we're getting married again, how about we plan our next family trip while we're at it."

"What you have in mind?"

"Christmas in Cuba. We can be with the whole family. Mia and Brian can bring the kids and we can all be together."

"That sounds great baby."

 _We got our foot massages and they gave us a face mask. It was cold but the beads were releasing so much tension in my face. When we were done, I go back into the room and there's a red dress that has mid-thigh high hanging on the door. My clothes were gone and there were a pair of black strappy heels to go with it. I look to find a note tagged to it. "For the fire to my flame." I put them on and let my hair down in it's waves. I walk out the door and see Dom standing in the frame of the door and in all black and holding a rose._

"What do you have up your sleeve Toretto?"

"Your last surprise of the day." _He hands me the rose and I take it._

"Well take me away."

 _I take his hand and we walk out to the car and head out as the sun starts to set._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _We pull up to the house and all the lights are off. I expected the kids to be waiting for us at the window. We walk up to the door and I open it to hear silence. We walk through the house and see no one. We open the slide door to the garage and see all these people jump out the bushes and little grill area of the backyard._

"SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"Did you do all of this?"

"I had some help."

 _I see everyone. Brian and Mia, Tej and Roman. All the kids. Our friends from the daycare and school. Abuela was there with some of Dom's cousins. I see a table of presents and a sheet cake. It was rectangular and red rose frosting all over. It had the "35" number candles on it and it was already lit. Everyone sings happy birthday to me as Dom walks me to the table, sitting me in front of the table in a chair. Maya comes to sit on my lap and I hold her. We blow out the candles together and she kisses my cheek._

"Happy Birthday Mama."

"Thank you baby." _I give her raspberry kisses and she laughs._

"What'd you wish for?" _Dom asks me from behind as he held my shoulder._

"I already got it." _He crotches down to kiss me and I kiss back, kissing his cheek as another thank you._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After everyone had left and the kids were put to sleep, I let my feet float on the side of the pool and I look at the stars in the clear sky. I close my eyes and I feel Dom's hands on my shoulders and he kisses my forehead._

"You good Mama?"

"Yeah. Just looking at the stars." _I say as he sits next to me and puts his feet in the water._

"How does it feel to be thirty-five?"

"I'm actually okay with it. I forgot about the number and I just enjoy the day. This day has been the best birthday I could ask for."

 _He wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder._

"I got one more present for you."

"Dom you've done so much for me already. I don't know if I can handle another present."

 _He pulls out a long black jewelry box from behind him and hands it to me. I open it to see this beautiful silver heart shaped necklace. It had five different stones inside the heart and the light from the pool made them sparkle._

"Every stone for all of our birthdays."

"Dom, it's beautiful. You are amazing you know that."

"You make me a better man."

 _I put the box on my lap and I kiss him. So passionately and so tender. I pull away and we're nose to nose look into each other's eyes._

"Thank you. For giving me today, for giving me this life, our children. Thank you for giving me the greatest and most amazing love story ever."

"Thank you for giving me the greatest love more than one person can have."

 _I kiss him and we spend the rest of the night looking at the stars before we go to bed._

"So you have two more hours left of your birthday? What do you wanna do?"

"I think I should thank you for my birthday present."

"Oh really."

"Really."

 _I take my feet out of the water and stand up to walk over to a lawn chair. I ease the thin straps of my read dress off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I pick it up and set it down on a lawn chair_

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Giving you your present."

 _I reach behind me and unhook my bra as I walk over to the pool. I slide my lace panties down and dive into the pool. I come back up and see Dom smiling at me. I swim to the edge where his feet are and grab part of it to hold on to._

"You coming or what?"

"It's your birthday and I have to abide to your wishes."

"Then this birthday girl wants her wish right now."

 _He bites his lip and takes his feet out of the pool. He goes over to the chair where my clothes are and strips down naked. He runs and does a dive into the pool. He has me laughing and swims up to me. He kisses me and I wrap my arms and legs around him. He moves us to the edge of the pool and my back is against the tiles._

"This has been the best birthday ever."

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Toretto."

"I love you Mr. Toretto"

"I love you too."

 _We continue our night in the pool as the day comes to an end._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Sorry my updates have been so late. I've just finished finals and moved back home for summer. I'm gonna be out of town until the end of the month so there should be a new update on June 1st**_


	15. Push Gift

_**One Month Later, The Dominican Republic**_

 _Letty opens her eyes to the light of the sunrise shining through the curtains. She smiles at the feeling of warm skin against her body as she laid on her husband's chest. She feels his hand run down her face and she looks up to see his him looking down at her smiling._

"Morning."

"Morning." _She gives him a slow and tender kiss._

"Last chance to back out."

"Mhmm, after twenty years I think I'll keep you."

 _He kisses her and pulls her up to him. He wraps his arms around her and rolls them over so she is now on her back. She laughs against his lips and giggles as he kisses her neck. She looks at him and they nudge their noses together._

"You miss them?"

"Yeah. You think they're okay?"

"They have grandmas and aunts waiting on them hand and foot. They're fine."

 _They let Dom's grandmother and a few of his aunts take care of the kids while they go off to the DR to celebrate their anniversary. The flew to the yesterday and had arranged to renew their vows there and make a trip to Cuba for remaining five days their second honeymoon._

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Any requests?" _He says while stepping out of the bed._

"Fluffy eggs and bacon. And don't skimp out on the fresh orange juice."

"Yes Mam. You coming?" _He laughs and kisses her._

"Yeah. I'm just gonna check in on the kids."

 _He kisses her forehead and walks out the room and into the kitchen to start on breakfast while Letty laid in bed. She pulls the strap of her purple nightgown and reaches over to the nightstand for her phone. She unlocks her phone and facetimes with Dom's aunt Linda. It's only an hour behind in LA so it's seven in the morning and the kids are still asleep. When Linda answers, she's in the kitchen of the house._

"Hi Letty."

"Hi. Are you guys doing okay?"

"We're good over here. They were out like a light after watching Shrek and slept through the night. I'm about to start on breakfast. Where's Dom?"

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast for us. I just wanted to check on kids. Can I get a little sneak peek at them?"

"Sure momma."

 _She walks away from the kitchen and walks upstairs. She slowly opens the door and creeps into Maya's room and she's cuddling with her little stuffed puppy. Letty smiles as her daughter's sweet snoring. Linda goes into Aden's room next and he's sprawled his car style bed. She goes into the next room to see the twins up and awake, standing in their cribs. Linda moves the phone sideways so the kids can see Letty. Ava was jumping in her crib as she holds the top bar to make her stand while Mateo reached out with his free hand to touch the phone._

"Hi babies. Mommy misses you so much."

 _They laugh as Letty blew them kisses through the phone._

"They are fine. You two enjoy your vacation alright."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything okay."

"We will. You two have fun alright."

"Alright. Bye."

 _She ends the call and sets her phone back down on the nightstand. She gets out of bed and makes her way into the kitchen. She sees Dom at the stove making her scrambled eggs. She tiptoes behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his bare back._

"You hungry?" _He says as he puts the eggs on a plate._

"Mhmm. That smells really good." _He turns around and grabs the sides of her face to kiss her._

"This a good sub for an anniversary?"

"Well even though the marriage anniversary ended with us taking care of the twins instead of us having sex, I'm still happy with that one and the whole being together twenty years."

"You think you can make twenty more years?"

"I can make another forty years with you." _She says staring into his eyes. He captures her lips with his and backs her up against the fridge. She grabs hold of his neck and he moves to kiss her neck._

"How are the little monsters doing?"

"They're good. Maya and Aiden were still sleeping but the twins were awake and jumping in their cribs when they saw me."

"You miss them?"

"Yeah but we needed this. We got Christmas in Cuba to have a little vacation with them."

"Good cause right now I want to spend some time with my girl." _He says closing in closely at her face. He suddenly lifts her in his arms and holds her by her thighs._

"What are you doing?" _She laughs as he walks her over to the table._

"This is technically our last day before we get hitched so I want to enjoy that with you." _He says laying her down on the table._

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll reheat it."

"What about your wife?"

"We can keep this our little secret." _He kisses her and his lips move down her body. She closes her eyes and moaned sounds of pleasure as he devoured her._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After their morning love session, they ate the breakfast Dom had made for her. After they were done, they went to their bedroom to get ready. They showered and got dresses separately from each other. Dom put on a simple short sleeved white buttoned up shirt with white pants. He sat on the foot of the bed as he waits for Letty to come out of the bathroom._

"You ready yet baby?"

"Almost. Give me two minutes." _She says behind the closed door of the bathroom. She looks through her small jewelry box and finds her necklace. She takes the amethyst heart necklace out of the box by it's silver chain and smiles as she remembers the day Dom gave it to her._

 _ **Eight Months Ago (February 2019)**_

 _Letty was awoken by the smell of food in her room. She opens her eyes to see Dom setting down two bags of Chick-Fila down on the sliding table next to her._

"You are seriously husband of the year right now." _She says as he kisses her forehead._

"How you feeling?"

"Good. I really needed that nap. How long was I out?"

"About seven hours. I went out to get food and check on the kids."

"They miss me?"

"They do. And they can't wait to meet their brother and sister."

 _Letty tried not to laugh too hard. She went into labor with the twins yesterday morning and had been in labor for fourteen hours. The doctors had to C-section to get the twins out safely. Ava Lydia Toretto was born 10:34 pm and was kicking and screaming as she entered into the world. Dom cut the cord and brought her over to Letty to see before they cleaned her up. Not too long after, Mateo Anthony Toretto was born at 10:36 pm. He screamed his little heart out and his eyes were closed shut. Letty cried as she looked at her son. The baby calmed down as he heard his mother speak to him._

 _She didn't fall asleep until after 3AM. They were both bonding with the babies and their family and friends had come to visit them. Letty finally dozed off as the twins were taken to the nursery and Dom sat on the couch. It was eight in the morning when he woke up and knew he needed a change in clothes ad that Letty would want something to eat. So he went back to the house to shower and change. He got Chick-Fila on the way back and it was still breakfast and lunch was about to start. So he got her both._

"What you got for me?"

"Well for breakfast I got you two chicken biscuits with orange juice. And when you get hungry for lunch, You have 6 piece chicken strips, Large Waffle Fries, and A lemonade to drink."

"Aww, thank you baby. What about you?"

"Oh this is your bag. I got mine right here." _He says as he motions the two separate bags._

"Mmm. I'm starving. Pass me those fries."

"Fries for breakfast. Some things never change."

"I didn't get to eat for hours with the first two. Now give me my food."

 _He opens the bag and puts the waffle fries and chicken biscuit on the small table and set it in front of her. He got the orange juice and set it next to her. She takes her fries and dips them in barbeque sauce._

"God, this is so good."

"That's my girl." _He kisses her forehead and sits in the chair next to her bed._

"So you know I'm expecting my push gift."

 _Dom laughed as she said that. Dom had always gotten her a push gift for when she gave birth. With Maya, it was a new ring to go with the engagement ring he got for her after she got her memories back and her wedding ring. It was a beautiful silver band studded with small diamonds. With Aiden, he got her a charm bracelet with a charm for every moment of their relationship._

"I knew you'd say that." _He takes a ring box and a folded piece of paper in his jacket pocket. He hands her the red square box and she smiled to show her excitement. She opens it and sees a heart shaped amethyst necklace and she started to cry._

"Dom, this is beautiful."

"I knew you would like it."

"Why did you get this stone though?"

"The color means healing. You are such a fighter and you've been through so much and it's taken a long time for a us to heal. I wanted it to mean something."

"Thank you baby." _She took his hand and kissed it. He laid his hand on her cheek and tapped her nose with the other hand._

"What's that piece of paper?"

"Now you know I wouldn't give you just one present for two babies."

 _He hands her the piece of paper and she opens it. It's a payment receipt for a White Dodge Durango with a picture of it._

"You got a car."

"I got us a car. We can't have four kids riding around in the Charger forever. And I not giving in to buying a minivan yet."

"This is way better than a mini van. Come over here so I can hug you. I can't move over."

"Let me get over here."

 _He gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed. He takes off his shoes and slowly lays down on the bed on his side. He wraps his arm over her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around him. They laid there in silence for a while. The doctor came into the room holding a chart and Letty and Dom were woken up by the door opening and saw him come in._

"How we doing in here?"

"We're good. I'm not getting used to the bathroom trips but I'm doing good."

"That's good. The C-Section went as planned. Your scar is sutured nicely and your blood pressure is down. We want to keep you overnight for observation in case complications happen which is normal. If everything is good tomorrow, we can have you going home on Sunday."

"Two extra days in the hospital isn't that bad."

"Alright. Now the twins are doing great in the nursery. The nurses are bringing them in for skin to skin and get you started on nursing."

"Thanks Dr. Boswin."

"I'll leave you to it."

 _Just as she leaves, two nurses in pink scrubs come in wheeling in two incubators into the room. One with a baby wrapped in a swaddle with a pink cap and the other in a blue one. One nurse handed Maya to Dom and the other nurse handed Mateo to Letty. They held their two babies in their arms close to their chests and the let out little coos as their parents play with their little hands. She laid her head down on his shoulders as they took in the moment with their children._

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Letty looked at the necklace and decided to put it on to wear today. She put on her sandal shoes and opened the door to the bedroom. He turns when he hears the door open and he's in awe of his wife standing there. Letty was in a beautiful strapless lace covered dress that went down to her feet. Her hair was in it's beautiful waves parted to the left side of her face and a white rose pinned in her hair. She smiled as his eyes look straight at her face and he couldn't make words._

"God you're so beautiful."

"It's a just a dress a found on sale at David's Bridal." _Letty says as tries to hide her shyness as she plays with her hair._

"Letty Toretto, you are beautiful. And that's the truth." _He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her and looks down into her browns and beautiful smile._ "You ready to do this?"

"Third time's the charm. Let's go get married."


	16. We Got A Good Life

_Dom and Letty walk out of their beach house through the back door and head out to the beach. Letty held a bouquet of white roses tied together to hold in its place. The sun is shining brightly and they start walking down to the beach. They're waiting on the priest and two of Letty's cousins as witnesses to arrive so they decide to spend some time on the beach together. Dom and Letty take of their shoes and let their feet dip into the sand. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. She wraps her arm around his waist and kissed his chest._

"I forgot how beautiful this view was." _She says pushing her hair to the side._

"Yeah, me too. You remember the last time we were on the beach?"

"Which time?"

"When I made you my wife the second time."

"Oh I remember now. That was the same night you got me pregnant."

"Hey, I didn't know the first go around would knock you up."

"I mean we had like four years to make up for. I'm surprised I was able to walk after that night." _She said with a laughing voice and a smile. The second time they got married after she got her memories back was only two days after they had stopped Shaw. They had gone to the DR and Dom had drove them to the same church they had gotten married in the first time. Only this time he had a ring to give her._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Four Years and Five Months Ago (April 2015)**_

 _The wind was breezing pass their bodies as laid on the beach together. Dom was on top of his wife, kissing her as he thrusted into her. She had her back on a blanket and moaned his name as he went in and out of her. He feels his release coming soon and moves his hands down to her waist to grab hold of her hips. When his hand gets to her stomach, he started to slow down his movements. He thought in those seconds of about what if she had a baby in her belly. They hadn't spoke about the future but he didn't want to waste any more time. He had his wife back and he wants to live the rest of his life with her by his side. He wants a family with her._

 _He feels her hand touch her face touch the side of his face and he looks back up at her. Her eyes start to water and she's repeating how much she loves him like a record. He lowers himself down and their bodies are chest to chest. He moves his hands to her hips and they moved their bodies together slowly. They both cum together as she arches her back and he grips the end of the blanket with his fist. He kisses her collarbone as he slowly pulls out. He kisses her breasts as she panted for air. He moved to give her a slow kiss and lay his head next to her. She moved her arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They were nose to nose and captured her lips with his._

"That was..." _She said trying to get out her words._

"I know."

"Now I remember why I married you the first time." _She says while biting her lip. He laughs as she kisses his cheek._

"You sure you weren't reminding me?"

"Uh uh. I know every move in your book. You know every part of me, you always have. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why Cuba? I'm not complaining about having an actual honeymoon but I would've expected you to drag me to some car expo country."

"I want you all to myself and I want to show my wife off to my family down there."

"You called me your wife."

 _Hearing Dom call her his wife made Letty smile. He laughs as he smirks his rare smile._

"Look at that smile, I've missed that."

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

 _He smiled as she traces her hand down his back. He was nervous to ask her the question but he wanted to say it._

"What are you thinking about in that crazy head of yours?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it baby?"

"We've lost so much time together. We're finally out of trouble and we're happy. What do think about you..."

"Uh huh."

"And me."

"Yeah."

"Making a baby."

 _Letty paused herself to process it all. "Does he want me to have his babies?" she thought and she just looked at his with confused eyes._

"Baby say something."

"You want to make a baby?"

"Yeah."

"With me?" _She says pointing to herself._

"Yes with you."

"You asking me to have your babies Toretto?"

"If that's what you want." _He says trying to hide his nervous expression. He didn't know what she was thinking but he was hoping to get an answer._

"I never thought of being a mother until you found me again. When I remembered, I kept thinking about me almost losing you again. When you woke up, I swore in that moment that I didn't want to waste any more time. And I want to spend the next fifty years living the rest of my life with you. And we would make some pretty amazing and beautiful babies."

 _He smiled at her last sentence. He couldn't believe that they're having the chance at a life together. To finally be happy._

"Is that a yes?"

"That is an absolutely yes." _She kisses him and smiles as she pulls away._ "But I think we should probably practice a few times."

"You're right." _He suddenly rolls the two of them over and Letty is now on top._

"What are you doing?" _She says while laughing._

"Going for a boy." _He kisses her neck and it makes her continue to giggle._

"What if the kid's a girl?"

"Then we'll keep trying until get him."

"DOM." _She slaps his chest._

"I'm joking. Whatever we have, I know they'll be beautiful like their momma."

"Now that is gonna get me going all night."

 _She kisses him and pulls him up with her. She moves his hands to her rear and he groped them as she slowly went down on his hard on. She moaned and let her head fall back. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts her movements up and down on him. Her pelvis meets his. For every time she went down, he thrusted up. He kissed the mounds of her breasts while he guided her through the motions of their love making._

"God I love you Letty." _He muffles as he kisses her neck._

"I love you too. Oh my Go-Yes. Yes!"

 _Letty was caught in the heat that was erupting through their connection. She looked down and saw him pumping into her hollow core. She felt the need to cum and didn't want it to stop yet. She pushed Dom on chest and laid her hands on his bare and sweating chest. She was filled to the hilt with his cock and could feel him pulsing inside her. She started to grip her walls around him and she rotated her hips in a circular motion. She went slow and bite her lip as she closed her eyes. She grabbed his broad shoulders as her orgasm shutter through her body. Dom griped her ass cheeks and thrusted inside her. Slicker and deeper making her moan with his movements._

"Letty, UHH baby. Yes-Fuck my cock."

"God you're so fucking hard."

"I wanna cum inside you so bad."

"Put a baby inside me Dom. UHH God."

 _This spurred Dom on quickly. His strokes get harder and shorter, hitting her G-spot every time. He brought her down to him and continued his movements as she held on to his shoulders and bite down on his neck. They came together as one with the both of them groaning and gasping for air. Letty moved to her side and slowly eased his member out of the lower part of her body. She draped her leg over his waist and kissed his chest as she ran her hand over his heart._

"You think we made a baby?"

"I think we probably made two babies after that." _He says while touching her stomach._

"One at a time papa." _She kisses his cheek and traces her hand across his face._

"However many we have I just want you to be their mom." _He says pushing her hair back._

"You think I'll be a good mom?"

"You are going to be amazing mom."

"I can't wait to have your babies."

"It's the start of a whole new chapter."

 _He kisses her and rolls them over onto their sides. They kiss and hold each other as they think about creating a new life together._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _ **Present Day**_

"Damn that was a good night."

"Yeah. Who knew you had mutant sperm."

"Eww, come on Let."

"How else can you explain us getting pregnant on the first try."

"I'm just good at putting out."

"You want a medal?"

"I knocked you up with twins in one night. That's at least deserves a title."

"I forget how much of a pig you are sometimes."

"I got a beautiful and unbelievably sexy wife that makes like that." _He says kissing her cheek as he tries to get her to forgive him for the sly comment earlier._

"Just wait twelve years and Maya is going to be running around with guys all over town." _She lets go of her hold of him and walks on her own a few feet away from him it the tiding water._

"She's never leaving the house until she's thirty."

"She her mother's daughter. She'll do whatever she wants." _She turns around to look at him._

"You secretly wanted a girl."

"I told you I would be happy with either one."

"You wouldn't let Maya out of your hands the first time you held her."

"I had no idea what I was getting into."

"With marrying me or having my babies?"

"Driving down to that speedway and walking up to your car asking you for a race."

"You regret going in?" _He says walking up to her._

"That was the best decision I ever made."

 _He smiles and wraps her arms around her. He bends down to kiss her and as soon as they pull apart, they hear a faint cough coming from behind them. They turn around to see the priest standing holding his bible._

"Hi father. Sorry about that, we were just waiting for you to come."

"It's alright Dominic. Seeing the two of you together like this shows true love. Leticia, Raquel and Luca are in the house. Do you want the ceremony to take place inside or outside?"

"Here is perfect."

"Alright. You can bring them out here and we can start."

 _Dom and Letty went inside and got her cousins from inside the house. They go down to the beach and stand in front of the priest._

"Do you have the rings?"

"I actually have a new ring for Letty." _He pulls out a silver wedding band from his pants pocket. It has their initials "D &L" engaved in the inner ring._

"Dom."

"You deserve to be shown all the love in the world." _He says giving the priest the ring._

"Baby, I actually got a ring to give to you too."

 _She pulls out a gold wedding band from her flowers where she hid it. Dom saw the ring and his face lit up with amazement. He recognized the ring from so many years ago. His father's ring._

"Mia found it in the garage when they were rebuilding the house. She said he would want for you to have it. I hope you're okay with getting chewed out for having two rings like your wife."

"It's perfect."

 _All he could do was smile. She knew him better than anyone else. She is the love of his life, his wife, the mother of his children, his best friend, his ride or die. Letty handed the ring the ring and he began the ceremony. He spoke a verse from the bible about love but all they could focus on is each other. As he went on, they smiled at each other as they held hands together._

"Whoever wants to say their vows first can go ahead."

"I will. Letty, you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Your heart gives so much love every day. I see you be a loving wife, an amazing mother, a thrill seeker behind the wheel, and a fighter in the ring. From the day we met, I knew I was meant to love you. I screw up so many times and you stuck by me. Through the best of times and the worst of times. I'm thankful to God every day that he's given me the honor and blessing of being your husband. You make me a better man and a better person then I was before we met."

 _Tears slowly ran down Letty's face. He takes the ring from the priest and slowly put it on Letty's finger as he finished his vows._

"I vow to honor you, to fight for you, to be there for you and to love you until my last breath."

 _He kisses her left hand and she wipes away the tears that streamed from her eyes._

"Leticia."

"You and I have been through so much together. There were so many times the world has tried to break us apart but we always made our way back to each other. You are an amazing man. You have fought for me, for our children, and for our family. I got to live so best of life with you. I would go back and do it all over again. It has made the love we have stronger and more beautiful than we ever thought it would be."

 _The priest gave her the ring and she started to put it on Dom's finger._

"You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."

 _She wipes the tear from his eye and lays her hand on his face._

"Do you, Dominic Toretto, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Leticia Toretto, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me the Republic Dominicana, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Finally." _He laughs and takes her in his arms. He kissed her and put her arms around him. He lifts her off her feet and spins her around. He kisses her forehead and they held each other. Luca had a camera and offered to take pictures of them. Dom lifted Letty into his arms bridal style and they kiss and laugh as he took the pictures._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The day after the ceremony, Dom and Letty spent the rest of that week exploring the city and enjoying the beauty of the island. They loved every day they got to spend together but they were ready to go back home to their children._

 _They fly back to LA and drive home in the charger. They pull up to the driveway of the house and pull into the garage so they can surprise the kids. They walk out of the garage and get their bags from the car. They tiptoed up the stairs to the door that leads into the kitchen. Letty was about to open the door when Dom pulled her hand before she opened it._

"What is it?"

"Don't I get to carry my bride over the threshold."

"You have gotten so chessey you know that." _She says she sets her bag down on the ground. She walks down a couple of steps to him and now they're facing each other._

"I'm not chessey. Just love sick." _He says before he lifts her in his arms. She laughs at the spontaneous move and he shushs her so they can get in without anyone hearing them. Dom maneuvered his hand and slowly opened the door. He sets Letty down on the floor and bring their bags inside. He pulls Letty towards him and kisses her._

"I like you being cheesey cute." _She says against his lips._

"Cute makes me sound like the buster."

"You know you ain't no buster baby." _She kisses him. Her eyes catch the sight of the mail on the counter. She walks over and sees a poster card on top of a small pile of letters. Postcards have been their main form of communication with Mia and Brian for the past four years. They've missed them and tried to keep in touch but their new lives of freedom had kept them busy._

"Where they at this time?"

"They're in South Africa. She said Val just turned four and Jack misses his Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty. Brian got a new job as a covert agent for CIA and they're planning on moving back." _She says as she reads to card as she walks back up to him._

"That's good."

"Dom, you haven't seen your sister in four years and all you can say is good. We haven't seen Val since she was a baby and Mia hasn't even met Aiden and the twins."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's okay to miss your little sister. We are a family. Call her and tell her to come home."

"Alright. I'll call em."

"Thank you." _She hugged and he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her._

 _They hear the TV playing in the living room and set their bags by the door frame as they slowly walk over. They pear their heads and see Maya and Aiden dancing to Just Dance game with Dom's teenage niece Camila. They see Mateo and Ava crawling in their little play area corner by the window to the backyard so they wouldn't get stepped on. Ava sees Letty and she starts cooing and clapping her hands. This causes the rest of their siblings to turn around and see their parents._

"MAMA." _Maya says running over to her mother._

"PAPA." _Aiden says as he toddled over to his father. They lifted them in their arms and walked over to the twins. They bent down and kissed their foreheads._

"Hey Cami."

"Hi Tia." _She says walking over and hugging her aunt._

"The little didn't drive you too crazy?" _He says patting her head._

"They were sweethearts. Mom and Abuela went out to the salon so they had me babysit for the afternoon."

"Mama, can we have ice cream?" _Aiden asked his mom._

"Sure baby. We'll all get ice cream. We'll take the car out and go to Bruster's."

 _They all piled into the car and drove to the ice cream shop fifteen minutes away. Every kid got their own flavor and Dom shared a hot fudge sundae. Dom and Letty sit next to each other with Mateo on his and Ava on hers while the kids sat on the rotating chairs at the front shop with Camila. Letty fed a small spoon full of ice cream to Ava when she catches Dom staring at her, smiling at her with a smirk._

"What you staring at?"

"You make me happy."

"I know. We got a good life don't we." _She says tracing her fingers across his cheek._

"We do. I love you Toretto."

"I love you too Toretto." _She kisses him and they see both babies looking up at them. They tickle them and go back to enjoying their time as a family._


	17. The Talk

_**A Year and Four Months Later, February 2021**_

 _Letty and Dome sitting on the chairs in front of the island kitchen arranging Valentine's Day candy for Maya and Aden's class parties tomorrow. Maya is five and in kindergarten and Aden is in preschool. Ava and Mateo just turned two last this month._

"How many more of these do they need?" _He says putting a heart shaped lollipop through the card._

"This is all for Maya's class. Now we can start on Aden."

"What happened to just giving one valentine to one person?"

"You're just saying that because you hate folding these cards. Beside you know when they're little, everyone gets a valentine."

"I only had only valentine." _He leans over and kisses her cheek._

"I know and you always got me those flowers from the market down the block. That's the most romantic you ever were back then."

"Come on. I've grown up since then."

"Well the flowers have upgraded and you do give good gifts."

"You give the best gifts. You gave me four amazing babies."

"You're just saying that so you get some tomorrow."

"I'm just warming up. Wait until tomorrow."

"You mean dinner with the kids."

"The kids are going to that valentines day party after school at their friends house."

"Yeah that's two of them. We still have Ava and Mateo."

"My grams is going to watch them."

"No, she has a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Father Ortaga."

"She has a date with a priest. Is that why she's been volunteering more?"

"She's always been at church. They met at the twins baptism and they've been going out for coffee, and lunch, and mini-golf."

"Mini golf? The woman is seventies. What is she doing out playing mini golf?"

"Dom she's seventy-two and she's allowed to date. We'll just do what we did last year and have dinner at home."

 _Last year, they had their own little private dinner at a nice reasturant at a fancy hotel and spent the night. The year before that, Letty had just given birth to the twins a week before and she was still on bedrest. So Dom made them a private dinner in their bedroom. They had the twins in bassinets so they could get to them when they were hungry or needed to be changed._

 _This year Dom wanted them to enjoy the holiday. Since they got married, they have been romantic and in need of private time with so many kids._

"You and me are going to have an amazing valentines day."

"And how are you going to top last year?"

"You have to wait and see but I can give you a sneak preview." _Letty laughs as he kisses her neck. He pulls her close when they hearing Ava and Mateo calling them._

"Momma, momma." _Ava runs up to Dom's legs and Mateo to Letty's. They each hand them each a heart shaped card._

"Aww Thank you guys. These are beautiful."

"We make it in daycare." _Mateo says in his baby voice._

"These are so great. Where's abuelita?" _Letty asks them and they hear laughing coming from the hall. Abeula walks in with Father Ortega. Letty and Dom are surprised to see them together so casual then what they see them wearing at church._

"Hola ninos."

"Hi. I didn't know you were coming over Father Ortega. If we did, we would've changed." _Letty says as she uses Mateo to cover her denim shorts and orange cami tank top._

"No it's fine. It's your home."

"I invited him over for dinner."

"Dinner? Already?" _Dom says and Letty nudges him in the elbow._

"That's great."

"He's an amazing cook. You know he's from Venezuela." _She rubs his shoulder and it makes Dom want to throw up a little._

"We are gonna go get these two ready for their nap while you two get cooking." _Dom stands up and takes Letty's hand along with him. They walk up the stairs and into the twins room. They get them dressed into more comfortable clothes and out of their play shoes. They set them on the tables and change their diapers. Letty looks over to Dom and sees him tickling Ava's belly. She smiling so big at how he is with the kids._

"What are smiling at?"

'I just love seeing you as a daddy."

"I'm gonna miss them being this little when they're all in school."

"I'm not gonna miss the diapers when they're potty trained. And you peeing on all my good shirts." _She says in a little voice._ "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About them potty training?" _He says setting Ava down in her crib._

"About babies." _She says setting Mateo down in his crib._

 _Dom looked up and was in shock. He instantly thought about the last time they had the baby talk. They were talking about having more babies three weeks before she found out she was pregnant. He turns around and sees her toying with her fingers. He takes her hand and they walk out of the room. Dom closes the door and turns to her with worried eyes._

"Letty, are trying to tell me-"

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank god." _Dom was relieved to hear her say that._

"But I was late."

"What?"

"It was only two days but it got me scared. When I got my period, it got me thinking about how we said we were done with having more kids."

"What are you trying to say baby?"

"I'm saying..I think you should get a vasectomy."

 _Dom looked shock and couldn't get out his words._

"Letty, that's a little evasive isn't it. We've been fine so far."

"Dom, it's just a doctor cutting a wire."

"No it's not Let. That's cutting my pipe in half."

"Dom I love you but I don't want to have anymore kids or scares."

"Why can't you just stay on birth control?"

"I've been on birth control and we still got two more. This way, we won't have to worry anymore."

"Letty, I'm not doing it."

"Well you either gonna have to go back to wearing condoms or I'm going to hold out until you do. Starting now." _She folds her arms while taking a stance in front of him._

"The day before valentines day."

"I've gone longer without it."

"KIDS, come set the table." _Rosa calls them downstairs from the kitchen._

"This conversation isn't over." _Letty says as she walks down the hall and to the stairs, leaving Dom stressed and anxious. They had some serious talking to do after dinner._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Dinner and The Talk**_


	18. The Talk Part 2

**_Warning: Slight Heavy Smut_**

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dinner was between the two of them was civil but tense. Brian and Mia came over with the kids and could notice something was off between the two but didn't want to say anything. Dom and Letty sat next to each other during dinner. They didn't address each other except to pass food around the table. Letty would casually take gulps of her glass of wine as Dom cracked his knuckles while containing his usual glare._

"So what are you guys plans for valentine's day?" _Marianne asks Mia and Brian._

"The kids are going to be home so we're just doing dinner at home." _Mia says._

"That's sweet."

"What do you guys have planned?"

"You know your brother. He always has a surprise for me." _Letty says as she takes a bite of her food._ "I'm gonna check on dessert. It's almost ready."

"I'll help you."

 _The couple get up and walk towards the kitchen. They walk through the revolung screen doors and close then behind them._

"Abeula, what's up with them?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they were fine when I came home and after they went upstairs, they had some sort of argument. You know those two make up soon."

"We should probably steer clear of the kitchen then." _Mia says._

 _Back in the kitchen, Letty is taking the chocolate cake out of the oven while Dom is taking plates out of the cupboard. He looks at her and her back is facing him. He walks up to her as she is in front of sink. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulses her close._

"How long are we gonna keep doing this?"

"I told you. I'm not giving in until you decide to go to the doctor."

"Then I won't cum inside you. Baby it's not like us to hold out." He u _nbuttons her jeans and slides his hand down her front through her red panties._

"Dom stop. They're people in the dining room...Uhhh" _She whispers as he plays with her clit._ _She lets her back fall against his chest._

"The cake needs to cool off." _He whispers in her ear. He walks them over to the laundry room as the dryer is on. He closes the door and locks it. He turns her around and sits her on the washer. He pulls down her jeans and then her panties. He takes his two fingers, laps her leaky juices, and starts pumping his fingers into her hole. She grabs hold of both sides of the washer and she pushes her hips forward. She has her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to massage her g-spot. She bites her lip as she tries not to scream. She falls back on the washer as her orgasm hits her body._

"Oooh... FUU-CK" _She lets out as she arches her back._

"I'm the only who can make you cum."

"Lift me up baby." _He pulls her up as she catches her breath and she holds his neck as they face each other._ "Give me your cock baby."

"Right now?"

"Let mama make you hard." _She says as she slides her hand down his pants and starts squeezing him. He unbuckles his belt and drops his pants with his semi-hard on springing out. She hops off the washer and places her hands on his shoulders. She forces him on his knees and pushes him onto his back. She gets down to her knees and straddles his waist. She takes his hard on and rubs his length quickly. He holds her hips and watches her put his member in her core. She moans as she plants herself on him and he moans as he feels her walls closing around him. She starts bouncing on his cock and plants her hands on his chest. He moves his hands to her rear and guides her movements. She slows down and takes her shirt off, revealing her bra. She takes off the black lace cups and bends down to him. Her breasts are at his face and she starts to swivel her hips as she does._

"Baby, make me cum."

"You wanna cum?"

"Get my cunt to cum. Now."

 _He takes her breast in his mouth and sucks on her mound. He grabs her ass cheeks and stops her movements. He begins to pound into her as he cases his mouth around her nipple. Letty moans quietly so no one can hear them._

"God, your so big baby. Yes, yeses. Fuck me!"

"Letty...your pussy is so tight. Fuck yes!"

 _Dom feels his erection pulsing around her and spanks her as he kept thrusting. She cums around him and slowly humps his cock as she orgasms around him. She pulls herself off of him and slowly gets up on her knees as Dom looks at her confused. She grabs a towel from the hamper and wipes herself clean while Dom sat up on his shoulders and his dick is still hard and leaking pre cum. She puts on her bra and throws her shirt back on._

"Baby, can you help me out here?"

"Oh no baby. You can take care of that yourself." _She says as she put her shirt back on._

"Let, come on."

"You tried to get me to change my mind with sex. So we can have sex but as long as your Dick is hard, you're not shooting your load inside of me until you get a vasectomy."

"What about this?"

"I wasn't going to be left hot and bothered. You said we could still do it if you pulled out."

"I can't go out there with a hard on."

"Take care of it then. Like you always do." _She puts on her shoes and walks out of the room._

 _He sits up against the washer and reaches to grab a towel. He wraps it around himself and reaches his pants pocket. He pulls out his phone and turns down the volume to low. He goes through his phone and finds a video of him and Letty. They had made while they were in Cuba together when they had too much to drink and wanted to have some fun. They're in bed together she's on top of him and riding his member. He holds his phone and rubs himself up and down his length as he watches. He lets go of himself quickly and cums in the towel. He cleans himself up and puts his pants back on. He walks out of the laundry room and sees Mia helping Letty take ice cream and cake out to the dining room._

"You okay big brother? "

"Yeah Im good."

"I was about to see if you needed help folding you guys laundry."

"No I got it handled." _Dom says walking to the table. He got two bowls and walked to the dining room. Everyone sat down and had dessert._

"So Dom, I heard that you reopened the garage a few years back." _Pastor Ortega says._

"Yes I did. I wanted to keep it in the family."

"Jack and Aiden run love working on cars with their dads." _Mia says while sitting next to Brian._

"You have beautiful children. Marianne tells me about them all the time."

"Do you have any children ?" _Letty asks him._

"Yes, four boys and two girls. My youngest is at law school right now."

"Wow, that's amazing. You must have a lot of grandchildren."

"Right now I'm at five."

"Six kids is a lot. Dom and I barely get any sleep with four babies."

"Well the last one was a surprise for us in our fifties. After my daughter was born, I went and got the snip."

 _Almost everyone either dropped their forks or spat out their drinks._

"What's a snip?" _Maya asks the table._

"It's a thing the grown ups do sweetie. Eat your icecream." _Mia says to her niece._

"So you had a vasectomy? " _Dom asks him._

"Yes I did. Smartest thing I ever did. My wife Gloria, may she rest in peace, had to go through child birth six times. As the father, it was the least I could do."

"That's very admirable sir. It's not a easy thing to do." _Brian says to him._

"It takes a real man to take responsibilty and communicate with their partner."

 _After dinner and getting the kids to bed, Dom walked into the room to find Ava and Mateo in their bed as Letty watched TV. She was in her dark blue negligee and her hair was down flaunting her breasts._

"What are Bonnie and Clyde doing in bed?" _He says in a baby voice to hid their tone in front of the kids._

"Well they're my birth control since you don't want to listen to your wife." _She says in a baby voice._

"Can we at least talk?"

"You can have a talk with "Little Toretto" about the little drought he's gonna have until you decide to get the surgery done."

 _Dom sighs as he gets into his pajamas and into bed. He had the twins in between him and Letty was reading a book as the kids watched TV. As the kids dozed off an hour later, Dom looked at Letty and saw that she was on her phone and awake._

"Can we talk now?" _Letty turned to Dom as she heard him talk. She was tipsy from chugging down two glasses of wine at dinner. She always told the truth with "liquid courage" in her system. So with her half-sober judgment, she decides to hear him out._

"Fine but in the bathroom. I don't want to wake them up."

 _The two get out of the bed slowly, covering each kid with the blankets. They leave the TV on as background noise so they won't hear them. They get into the bathroom and Letty sits on the toilet seat while Dom sits on the rim of the bathtub._

"So what is it?"

"I've been selfish lately. You have been an amazing wife and mother but you're more than that. You spent two and a half of your life carrying and giving birth to our babies and I can't even man up and go to a doctor."

"It was actually two years and three months. And you forgot about the stretch marks from all of them." _She said with her arms crossed._

"I know. I was being a man who was caught up in his world running the way he wanted it but I forgot that it isn't just me in this, we're a team."

"Dom we've always been a team. Our life right now is more than we can ask for. That's why I think we have all the things we could have."

"So you're really done having kids?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Four kids is enough for us. I love them as babies but I really can't wait until the last ones graduate."

"You don't have to force yourself to go through with it."

 _He moves to get on his knees and steps in front of her. He takes her hands and kisses them._

"You're more important then my pride."

 _She smiled and hugged him. He kisses her head and puts his head in the crook of her neck._

"Sorry about torturing you earlier."

"I deserved some of it. Im sorry for trying to solve our problems with sex."

"I can make it up to right now." _He moves a little and faces her._

"Right here?"

"In the shower. But if you want to do it on the toilet then you have another thing coming."

"Come here you." _She laughs as he lifts her in his arms. They kiss as he turns on the shower. They strip down out of their pajamas and get in the shower together. They let the hot water hit their bodies as they made love to each other._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Valentine's Day**_


	19. I Got Lucky

_**The Next Day**_

 _Letty wakes up to find the Dom and the kids gone while the house was quiet. She gets out of bed and sees a note on the nightstand. She opens it and it's in Dom's hand writing._

"Wake up and smell the roses to lead you to a few kisses in the kitchen."

 _She closes the note and looks down at the floor to see rose petals on the floor leading out the door and into the hall. She laughs in excitement and jumps out of bed. She goes out the hall and sees the petals lead down the stairs. She follows them out to the kitchen and walks in to see Ava and Mateo in sitting in their high chairs. They were only in their diapers and red onesies. Their faces are covered in red lipstick kisses. Letty was so surprised and her heart is in flutters by the view of her children. They yell the words "Mama" when they see her in the room._

"What happened to you two? Did daddy do this to you two?" _She says walking over to them._

"It was me. He told me wait for you to come down before I go." _Abuela says as she walks into the room._ "Dom thought you would want of photo of the two little ones since they were too little last year."

 _She hands me pictures of them individually and together. I laugh and smile looking at the pictures of them laughing and giggling._

"Where's Maya and Aiden?"

"Dom got them ready this morning while you were sleeping. He wanted you to have a nice breakfast before your trip today."

"Trip?"

"His Valentine's surprise for you. He says he's sorry for leaving the kids but he said the four of you are going to have fun together. The oldest two have valentines day parties after school and I'll pick them up after. I have to get going to meet with the girls for brunch. I'll see you later." _She says to me as she fixes her make up. She looks really to pretty for brunch this early._

"No I'm good with the kids. I guess I'll see you later. Have fun with father Ortega." _She turns to me when I say it._

"It is just a dinner. I'm not gonna put out on the first date."

"I'm not saying put out. I'm saying have fun."

"Alright. I'm gonna go. You two have a good day." _She kisses her grandchildren's cheeks._ "And you, don't have too much fun tonight. That's how you got four of these."

"Bye." _I laugh as she walks out of the room. I look about the table and see the strawberry pancakes with orange juice. It all looks so good and my stomach growls in hunger._

"What do you think guys? You wanna spend the day with mommy?" _They laugh at hop in their seats._ "Alright, well let's eat some of these pancakes and get going." _I see a note on the table and I sit down to read it._

"I hope you got my kisses. You're gonna find some cucumbers and lavender at this address."

 _The words are real confusing. Lavender and Cucumbers? Where does this going to lead me to. I eat amazing breakfast with my two babies. I clean up their faces and put them down for a quick nap so I can get ready. I go upstairs and into my closet to try and find something to wear. I get out my favorite burgundy red romper and nude wedges. I take a shower and blow dry my hair. I straighten it and I part it to the left of my face. I walk out and get dressed in my clothes. I get the twins in the car and type the address into the GPS. It's twenty minutes from the house and it's at this building in midtown._

 _I drive there and pull up to a familiar street. I should've known where I was going. Dom had brought me here for my birthday. He got my a session at the spa. I get out of the car and get the double stroller out of the trunk. I get Mateo and Ava out of the car and into the strollers. I get their baby bag and my purse to hang on my shoulder. I roll the stroller to the door and just when I'm about to open it, a girl in a short red dress opens it._

"Did you need any help mam?"

"Actually yes."

"Let me get this bag for you." _I hand her the baby bag and hold onto my purse as I roll the twins in._ "Hello there. They are adorable."

"Thank you. They get the looks from their dad."

"What are their names?"

"Ava and Mateo."

"Those are such cute names. We actually have a daycare set up during the day for our clients. Do you have a standing appointment?"

"Yes. My husband most likely made it under Toretto."

"We've been expecting you Mrs. Toretto. Your husband arranged for you to have the "Cater to You" package. My name is Janine and I'll be your consultant today. If you need any assistance, I'm your girl. We can have you step into our changing area and have you in our relaxation area. You can come and see our daycare area if you like."

 _I let her and another girl take the kids to the daycare. I follow them and see this big room with toys and play mats on the floor. The kids ran inside and played with the toys. I had nothing to worry about. I go to change into a robe and walk into their relaxation wing where all these woman are. There are mani-pedis, mud baths, facials. It all looked so relaxation. I step into on e of the chairs and sat back in it. A woman dressed in white came up to me and offered me cucumber water. A another woman started giving me a foot scrub. It's tingling and the smell of lavender makes me feel so relaxed. The cucumbers. The lavender. That's what he meant._

"This is amazing." _I say closing my eyes in relief of tension from my feet._

"They have these little bead bombs in the scrub that let out the tension."

 _I turn around and look at this woman who was getting a pedicure._

"You come here often?"

"I'm a regular. Whenever I need a day to relax, my husband kidnaps me and leaves me hostage here."

"I think that's what mine did to me today."

"How long have you been married?"

"Twelve years."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you. How long has it been for you?"

"Eight years. We have three boys at home."

"Wow, I would go crazy in a house full of men."

"Yeah. I got a seven, six, and a three. You have any kids?"

"Four. Two boys and two girls."

"Wow to you. How old are they?"

"My daughter is five, my son is three and my twins just turned two. I brought my youngest with me today."

"It sounds like you have a really great husband."

"Yeah, I got really lucky with him."

"So how does someone make it work after twelve years?"

"A lot of work and talking but we made a promise that we would always be lovers first and not forget about each other."

"That's a great thing to live by."

"It's gotten this far. Trust me, we've been together for ten years before we got married. I wouldn't have put up with him for this long."

"I hear ya. I'm Jane by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Letty."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk out of the place feeling so refreshed. I got a foot massage, my nails done and painted red. The facial was great and I even hung out in the sauna for a while. The ladies in there were so sweet and even gave me a swag bag. The kids had a fun time in the play area. There was a note in the bag and it was another one of Dom's notes._

"Meet at our favorite place to get a taste of the past."

 _I head on over to our favorite restaraunt in the city. I drive over their and take the kids inside with me. I ask the hostess if there was a man waiting for me and he asks if I'm Mrs. Toretto. I say yes and He escorts me to a secluded area in the resturaunt. He takes me outside to their pavillion and I see Dom standing at a table holding a bouquet of roses and in his white buttoned up shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but smile at his sweet gesture._

"Happy Valentines Day Baby."


	20. It Got Me The Girl

_Dom and Letty sit at the table together with the twins sitting in high chairs on each side of the table. The little family ate lunch together and there was just as much romance as there was laughter. The waiter brings over a bottle and pours something into Letty's glass._

"It's only sparling cider." _Dom assures her._

"How did you do all of this?"

"I woke up at 5am, cashed in carpool favors, and made some calls to get your day arranged."

"So how did you get all the kids ready today without waking me up?"

"I tuned down the baby monitors and getting sleepy kids ready in the morning make it really quiet."

"Well thank you for breakfast, and the spa, and for lunch. As well as the twins cute Valentines pictures."

"Every holiday deserves a picture of the kids." _He quotes his wife's words about their tradition as parents. When Maya and Maiden were babies, Letty thought to take some cute pictures of the kids during the holidays. Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and Valentines Day._

"You're amazing."

"No. You're amazing and then sum. Let, you're courageous, kind, loving, and adventurous. You're the most remarkable wife and mother. I'm thankful to God everyday that I have you."

 _She smiles at his beautiful words he spoke. She leaned over the table and kissed him on his lips. The waiter comes to their table bring each of them a slice of their specialty cake for Valentines day. Red Velvet with cream cheese frosting. It was Letty's favorite._

"Well thank you for being such a great husband. You do so much for us and that's why I did something for you."

"What did you do for me?"

"You have to take us there to find out and see it."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _After lunch, they got into the car and continued with their day. Dom is being directed by Letty as he drives the four of them out of the city and into a suburb area._

"Where is this surprise of yours?"

"We're almost there. Just make a right at the light and pull into the parking lot on the right."

 _Dom follows her directions and they pull into a parking lot. The building appears to be a garage. The space looks a though it were storage units pushed together. They get out of the car and take the kids in their arms. Letty is holding Mate's hand while Dom holds Ava's. There are three doors and Letty walks up to the middle door. She opens the lock and pulls the door open. They walk into the garage and it's inside is half the size of a football field._

"Letty, what is this?"

"You said you were still searching for locations for the shop. I found this place up for sale and made an offer."

"You got me this shop?"

"It's a fixer upper but a nice pain job with some personal touch, it can make a nice garage."

"How did you manage to get it?"

"I may have stashed some emergency cash from when I was running with Shaw. I planned on leaving after London and go see the world. But then I realized that I belonged here." _She says to him as she walks up to him._ "So I was going through all old things and found the paperwork for the account. Figured I shouldn't let it go to waste."

"How much was in there?" _He asks with wild curiosity. The size of the shop appears to have costed a lot of money._

"Well let's just say that there's enough to put the kids and our four grandkids through college."

"Wow, when did we start talking grandkids?"

"I was just speaking metaphorically. What matters is that you like your gift. Do you?"

"Letty, I love this and I love you." _He picks her up and lifts her in his arms. He sets her down to kiss her and the kiss is passionate. They pull apart when they hear the giggles coming from their youngest. The two were sitting on a tire and make car noises as they mimic driving a car with their arms. Letty laughed as Dom simply smiled at their kids._

"You know what makes me happy?"

"What is that?"

"That our kids get to grow up the same way I did. Happy and having a normal childhood like we did. Getting to show them how cars work and them passing it down to their kids."

"They are going to be happy kids. This will be a safe place not just for them but for other kids too. Save them from being caught in the mess of things." _She turns to hug him on his side and he wraps his arms around her._ "If it wasn't for your dad's shop, we never would've gotten together."

"When you put it like that, I gotta thank dad for offering to fix your car for free."

"That's because his son crashed into me."

"It still got me the girl."

"It took a while but yeah, you did."


	21. You Sure We Won't Jinx It ?

_**One Week Later**_

 _Dom and Letty are sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the physician to come in. Dom made an appointment with a specialist to go about the procedure. Letty went with him for emotional support. The doctor came in and shook their hands as he sat down at his desk._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Edwards. So what can I do for the two today?"

"Well we here to go about the process of me getting a vasectomy."

"Alright then. So tell me about yourselves?"

"Well, I'm 44 and me and my wife have been married for almost twelve years now. We have four kids and we are both at the point in our lives where we're done having kids."

"The two of you seem young to have four kids." _The doctor says surprisingly._

"Believe me. It's still hard for us to believe." _Letty tells him._

"How old are they?"

"Our oldest daughter is five, our son is two and a half, and we have a pair of twins that turned two a few weeks ago."

"Wow. I see why you two are ready to go about this."

"Yeah. We talked about it and we mutually decided that we want to go through this vasectomy."

"Alright then. I'll go straight into the point. This is a more permanent method of birth control." _He takes out his tablet and shows them an animated video of the procedure as he talked. They pull their chairs closer as he puts the tablet on the table for them to see._ "What I do is make an incision into the scrotum and cut the vas deferens here. These are the tubes that produces sperm to be deposited into the semen. They are cut and either tied or clamped together and we place them back in and stitch you right up. The surgery takes about thirty minutes in our office and we'll have you under an anesthetic."

"What's the recovery period?" _Dom asks as he holds his hands nervously._

"The average time is about a week. Your scrotum will be numb the first few hours and you'll have several days of minor swelling and pain. The procedure is 100% effective."

"So what happens to the sperm that I do end up making but it doesn't come out?"

"It'll reabsorb itself in your body. It takes two months for your sperm count to reach zero. That time you should continue to use methods of birth control."

"I'm already on the pill so we're fine."

"And will I still be able to "preform" after I have the surgery?"

"Yes. It won't hinder your ability to have an erection, intercourse, or ejaculate. The wait to resume is usually one to three weeks but it's based on whenever you feel comfortable to start back up. I also want to inform you that in the near future, if you do want to have more children, the procedure is reversible but expensive."

"We have the money but I assure you that this is a one-way trip. I'm ready to this."

"Okay then. We can schedule in for an appointment in two weeks. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great." _Dom says._

"Great, I'll set you up for a Friday appointment in two weeks."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _Dom walks out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He gets into bed and moves over to Letty as she looks over contracting designs for the garage. She had her hair down and wearing glasses as the different designs are on the bed._

"How's it looking?"

"Good. The plans are up to code so if everything runs well with installations, hiring new guys, and we can be open in June." _She says stacking the paper together and setting them on the nightstand with her glasses._

"That's great. Look at my wife being the boss lady."

"Thank you. You nervous about tomorrow?"

"No. It's just gonna suck not being able to have sex for two weeks and have numb balls."

"The doc said it'll only be three days at most. I promise you will get plenty of head, hand jobs, and condomless fucks after this."

"You know you're turning me on just by describing that."

"You want to go one more time before your sexual fast starts?"

"You sure we won't jinx it."

"One last time isn't gonna hurt and I'm still on birth control." _She says as she straddles him._

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I get that a lot."

 _She kisses him as she pulls her green tank top. She takes off his white wifebeater and runs her hands on his chest. She presses her chest against his and attaches her mouth to his. His hands go to her back and grind their hips into each other. She feels him start to get hard under her shorts and smiles into their kiss. The friction becomes too much and they immediately remove their shorts, throwing them onto the floor._

"Tonight is all about you." _She says while easing him down onto his back. She reaches over to the nightstand and gets out a pair of handcuffs._

"Please tell me you got a key for those." _Dom says as he looks at the cuff nervously. He and Letty had always been kinky every once in a while but they never tried this before._

"I do. Just trust me baby." _She moves his arms up and handcuffs his wrists to the bedpost in a loop. She straddles shim again and starts to kiss his neck. She kisses him down his chest all the way down to his pelvis. She runs her tongue from his shaft to his tip and sucks on it a little. She moves and plants herself on top of him. She's moaning as she impales herself onto him with her hands on his chest. She starts to move on top of him and Dom is grunting as she moves up and down his length._

"This feel good baby?" _She says to him._

"So good. Uhhhhh….fuck just like that." _He groans as he closes his eyes. She bends down to kiss him as she keeps moving on top. He moves his hips to meet with hers and they get a rhythmic pace going._

"You wanna come for me baby?"

"UGH, make me come baby. Make my cock cum."

 _She moves her body faster and holds onto the headboard as they came together. She collapses onto his chest and is panting her breathe. She kisses his chest and kisses his lips. Dom is out of breathe and he desperately wants to touch her._

"You good?"

"So good but I really want to touch you."

"I knew you would."

 _She reaches for the key and uncuffs him. He flips her over onto her back and kisses her. He wraps her in his arms and she giggles at his excitement._

"Damn, that was good." _He says panting his breathe._

"Mmmm, I know." _She mumbles while kissing him._

"You know I'd do anything for you right?"

"I know. You do more than one person does in a lifetime. That's why I love you Dominic Toretto." _She kisses him and they snuggle their noses together as they fall asleep._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _The next morning, Mia came over to watch the kids while Letty takes Dom to the doctor's office. The procedure didn't take long and it all went accordingly. Letty brought Dom home and he was doped on morphine for his pain. He was in bed with a compress on his lap and pillows behind his back. Letty came into the room with his lunch on a platter for him. She puts the stand on the nightstand and puts a new cold compress on him._

"Turkey sandwich with backs chips and a corona on the rocks. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks babe."

"How you feeling?" _She says as she sits down next to him._

"Numb and drozzy from the morphine. But you..you are killing me right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I sound petty but you in a white t-shirt is real sexy and my balls are already swollen." _Letty smirked but she understood where he was at. He always loved her in her white tank tops and shorts._

"You want me to put on a sweater or something?"

"It'll help."

"Alright. I'll go change to my period pajamas for the night if that'll make you feel better."

"I love you." _He says sweetly._

"Just hush and eat your sandwich."

 _She kisses his cheek and they sit together watching tv while they ate._


	22. Take The Wheel

_**Three Weeks Later**_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _It's been three weeks since Dom's vasectomy. The whole recovery period has been like torture for the both of us, More or so me. I wanted to have sex so badly but I didn't want to risk Dom having an "problems" down there or end up getting pregnant. He's been seeing me tempted and satisfy my urges for him by going down on me and pleasuring me with his hands. We have his appointment today to see if we'll get the all clear from his doctor._

 _I'm washing the dishes in my floral bath robe covering my pink pajama shirt and shorts. Dom comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. start kissing my neck making me laugh._

"What are you doing?" _She giggles._

"Showing my baby mama some love." _He says in my ear._

"I'm your baby mama now?"

"You're that and my wife. My girl. My ride or die." _He says in between kissing my neck._

"Babe, the kids are in the house."

"They're outside playing at Tori's house. We're good for a couple of hours."

"We can't. You have to go to the doctor today." _I say leaning my neck against his lips._

"I can't wait any longer. I need to have you." _Out of nowhere, He lifts me in his arms bridal style and carries me out of the kitchen. I kiss his lips and his neck as he walks us slowly through the house. He takes me to the living room and lays me down on the couch. I sit up to take off my robe as he pulls his sweatpants. His cock is already hard through his boxers and I bite my lip as I stare at it. He pushes me onto my back and pulls the straps of my shirt down, revealing my naked breasts. He puts his hands my mounds and massages them. I start to feel wet between my legs and moan his name. He puts his mouth on my nipple and licks and sucks around it._

"You missed me baby?" _He says as he kisses my other breast._

"Yes. God I want you inside of me." _I was begging for him to thrust into me. He lowers himself in between my legs and thrusts himself into me. Dom grunted as he went all the way in._ "You okay baby?" _I touch his face and look at him in the eyes._

"I'm fine. You're just so beautiful. God, I love feeling you around me." _He kisses me as he eases out and he thrusts back in. He grabs the end of the couch while I hold his hips. He pumps into me with steady rhythm._

"Does it feel god?"

"So good, FUC-K you're so tight." _He moans as he pumps into me._

"That's it baby. Oooh yess-s, don't stop."

 _My legs feel limp and I can't move them. I want to thrust back but something is holding me down. Oh no, I'm dreaming._

 _I wake up arching my back and feel something licking me. I sit up to see Dom going down on me and he's holding my legs down. I let my head fall back and thrusts my hips into his mouth. He rubs my clit with my juices and I immediately cum. My legs feel like jelly and I'm panting as he kisses up my body. He kisses me and I taste myself on his tongue._

"You're really good at that you know that."

"Thank you." _He says into my cheek and kisses it. He moves onto his side and I turn my face to look at him._ "You were dreaming about me?"

"Yeah why?"

"You were moaning my name in your sleep and were already wet so I figured I'd give you some of the real thing."

"Believe me, it was. You good for today?"

"Yes, three weeks without you is too long. I just hope I don't have to wear condoms for the next month."

"Let's hope your swimmers aren't trying to get out of there." _He laughs at my subtle joke._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Later that Night**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

 _Tonight's the night. The doctor gave us the all clear to have sex. He told us to be on the safe side and use a condom just in case but as far as post up check up goes, we don't have to worry about another baby Toretto. We sent the kids to Mia's so we can have the house to ourselves and be as loud as we want. I'm in bed, naked and ready, while she gets herself ready in the bathroom._

"Letty, you alright in there baby?" _I call for her from the bed._

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

"You know I don't need a show right?" _The minute I say that she opens the door and my jaw almost drops. She steps out in this tight black lace bra with matching crotchless panties. Her hair is wavy and is resting just at her shoulders._

"You sure about that?" _She says waltzing over to the bed and straddling me._

"Wow, you look.." _I can barely make words._

"You just lay back and let me take the wheel." _I lay down on the bed as she kisses me. I feel my dick start to get hard. She starts kissing my chest but I need her so badly._

"Baby, I don't need the foreplay. Right now, I just want you."

 _She smiles down at me and reaches over to the nightstand. She takes out a condom and some lbs we had got earlier today. She rips it off and rolls it onto me. She squeezes some lube on her fingers and rubs it all over my length. She positions herself and slowly presses herself down on me. I'm groaning as she starts riding me. She puts her hands on my chest and kisses my neck._

"You feeling good baby?" _She whispers in my ear._

"Yes, god baby. You feel so good." _I grab her hips and guide her down on me as I go up. I feel like I'm not gonna last long but I can't help myself. Letty takes my hand and puts it on her clit. I start rubbing it and she's moaning loud and hard._

"It's okay baby. You can cum for me." _She rolls her hips against mine and she let's out an orgasm._ _She let's out an "O" and it's enough for me to bust. I cum inside the sleath and fall back on the bed. She pulls herself off of me and I take the condom off to throw away in the trash. She kisses me and lays on my chest as we catch our breaths._

"Was that good baby?"

"Good's an understatement. God, I missed you."

"Me too." _She leans up and kisses me._ "You wanna go again ?" _She says looking at me seductively._

"Really?"

"Three weeks is too long."

"Alright but can I take the lead?"

"Do whatever you want papa but no condom. I want to feel all of you."

"God I love you." _I kiss her and flip us over so I take the wheel on top._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

"You faked it?" _Kara says as we sat down for brunch at a cafe._

"Don't say it out loud. I don't want the whole street to know."

"What happened?"

"We got the all clear from his doctor and we were getting into. He was all good and as was good down there."

"But?"

"Then I couldn't just get to the finish line. He was about to finish and I didn't want him to feel bad so I threw out a couple of scream and keigled to make it seem real."

"Was it the condom?"

"I thought it was. So we did it again without it and I still couldn't get it."

"Maybe you guys are just hitting a snag. It happens with most couples."

"We've been sleeping together for sixteen years and this is just now happening?"

"It's also normal to have denial. It happens to every couple."

"Has it happen to you?"

"Of course. After having both my kids I couldn't get an orgasm even though we were having sex until my water broke."

"What did you do?"

"It sounds crazy but we went to a sex therapy workshop. It really helped."

"You're serious?" _I say finding it hard to believe._

"It's by a well-known sex therapist. She has experience in this department. It's on Mondays and Thursdays at the hospital so you can go tomorrow."

"I'll try but I just have to convince Dom."

"You gotta tell him first."

"Kara, how am I supposed to tell him? He was so worried about not being able to perform in bed, how can I tell him that I faked it."

"Just let it out. If you don't, it's gonna cause some problems for the both of you."

 _She's right. I needed to tell him_


	23. Confrontation

_**Dom's Garage**_

 _Dom is in the garage with Tej, Brian, and Roman working on getting the whole place together for the opening later this month. They also wanted to work on their cars. They're parked in a line horizontaly with Roman car's first, then Dom's, Brian's, and Tej's._

"What do you mean she faked it?" _Roman says working under the hood of his red Camero._

"I know when it's a home run and last night was a thumble." _Dom says while sitting on the hood of his Charger._

"How do you really know though?" _Brian asks while sitting in the passenger of his skyline._

"Brian, We've been in the same bed for sixteen years. Trust me, I know."

"What happened then?" _Tej says as he closes his trunk and walks over to the front._

"We were in bed and we were getting into it. She was on top while I was on the bed. I was hard and she was.."

"Okay, we don't need a visual aid. When did you know that she was faking it?" _Roman says to him not wanting to know the rated R details._

"Every time she cums, she's loud and if it's really hard, she claws my chest. Last night, she was just shout "yes" and she let me cum early. She'd always make me go longer but in the moment, I thought she was close to cumming. I knew in that moment but I didn't want to kill the mood."

"So how do you feel?" _Brian asked him._

"I don't know. All this time I was worried about me getting off, I didn't think about me not satisfying her."

"Maybe she was just tense in the moment. You guys are like dogs and can't keep your hands off each other. Trust me, I lived with you guys, don't even deny it." _Dom looks down shyly as his cheeks start to get bright red._

"She's your wife man. You gotta woo her. Bring that seduction back." _Tej says to him._

"I'm already doing that."

"With four kids?" _Tej says._

"Well you're gonna have to do more of it to get the touchdown." _Brian says to him. Dom realizes that he has a point. With four kids, they haven't really had time to be romantic with each other._

"Or you can just go fifty shades and take her in the garage." _Roman says as he swings a towel in his hand._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Toretto House**_

 _Dom comes home after working in the garage. He picked up the kids from Brian and Mia's on the way. They run upstairs to their play room while Dom goes to find Letty. He didn't know how to confront her about this. They never had this problem before in the bedroom. He wants to bring the spark back in the romance department. He walks into the kitchen and sees that she isn't there. He then goes outside and into the garage to find her going through the trunk of her old purple Nissan. She has on ash blue skinny jeans and a white tee with tan cork wedges._

"What you doing in here?" _He says walking up to her. She looks up to see him._

"Trying to find this old shoes to give to goodwill." _She says while rummaging through her trunk. Dom takes her free hand and pulls her to face him. He brings her into a deep kiss and she responds by kissing back. His hands are on her cheeks and she wraps her arms around his waist. When he pulls away, she stands there confused._

"What was that for?"

"I missed you."

"You were gone for a few hours."

"I know. How's your day been?"

"Good. I had lunch with Kara and picked up my bridesmaid's dress for the wedding."

"How bad is it?"

"It's actually decent. Santos's girl has good taste. Carmen is showing mercy more than most brides."

"You'll look good in anything."

"Even a sack?"

"Even a sack."

"Thank you. Did you pick up the kids?"

"Yeah. Brian's bringing Mia and the kids over for dinner later."

"Okay. That gives me plenty of time to cook."

"Since you have plenty of time." _He turns her around and backs her over to his black Camero._

"Dom. What if the kids walk in?"

"They're playing. We got plenty of time." _He picks her up and sets her down on the hood. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him down with her in a kiss. He kisses her neck and moves down to her open flesh of her breasts. She whines at the feeling of his lips on her chest and his hands massaging her stomach._

"Take it off." _He sits up a little and pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts covered by her black bra. He kisses her stomach and she holds his head in place to keep kissing her. He sits up and pulls her up by her back. He kisses her and smiles into the kiss. He slowly unbuttons his work shirt and pulls it off of him. She kisses his chest and licks his nipples. He groans and feels himself get hard down there. She comes up and looks him in the eye._

"You don't have to be such a tough guy."

 _That was enough to send him into gear. In one swift move, he pulls her off the car and turns her around on her stomach. He unbuttons her pants and pulls them down all the way to her knees. He unbuckles his belt and pulls her member out. He bends down to her and moves her blue panties to the side. He rubs his tip on the opening of her center. She's leaking from her core and whining needing the feel of him inside her._

"You want my dick baby?" _He says in her ear._

"Mmm, yess." _She tries to move her hands to hold onto the window wipers but Dom grips her hands onto the car in one fist. He grips himself and thrusts into her. She gasps in pleasure and clenches around him as he goes in deeper. He takes hold of her hip and starts pounding into her._

"Uhhhh, DOM. You're so hard-d" _Letty groans as she lays her head on her side._

"You like me fucking your pussy baby?" _He moves up as he continues to thrust into her. He spanks her ass cheek and she screams as the burst of heat shocks through her body._

"Yess-s. Fuck me like a whore. SHIT"

"You like that baby?"

"Yesss." _She moans as he hits her spot._

"Cum for daddy baby. You know you want to." _He starts to grunt as he feels an impending release._

"FUU-CK, I'M CUMMING." _She legs stand on her tiptoes and has an orgasm._

"Fuck!, take that. That's it baby." _He jerks inside of her as he cums inside of her. He collapses onto her back and he kisses her spine as she comes down from her high. He slowly pulls out of her and puts his now deflated cock in his pants. He takes hold of her hips and pulls her up. He pulls her pants up but keeps them open as she was still trying to regain consciousness. He moves them over to the couch and lays them down on the cushions. He lies on his back and sets her on his chest. Their faces lay next to each other as they look at the ceiling._

"That was hot." _Letty says between panting her breath._

"Yeah it was." _He smiles and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek. She turns her head to kiss him. He looks at her eyes and can tell something was on her mind._ "What's on your mind baby?"

"You know don't you?" _She says to him._

"I do." _He says to her. She sits up and buttons her pants. She gets up on the couch and Dom moves his legs and stands up on her feet._

"Letty, we need to talk about this."

"What was this? You conquering your wife?" _She says turning to him._

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel anything?"

"I was baby. I did, I just don't know. The whole moment was right but all the build up over it. You were so worried about not getting it up, I didn't focus on me. I was tense and couldn't get the motion going."

"You didn't have to force yourself?" _Dom says as he gets upset._

"I didn't force anything."

"I want to be able to get my wife off."

"You can. We just hit a snag and we can fix that."

"How?"

"Going to see a therapist."

"This isn't really a mental thing with us."

"I know. She's a sex therapist."

"Yeah, I'm not going."

"Dom, come on. She's a certified sexologist and can really help us."

"I don't need a doctor telling me how to have sex with my wife. I should never have gotten this vasectomy."

"You're blaming me now?" _She puts her hands on her hips._

"You wanted me to get the snip in the first place."

"So we won't have to be changing diapers are whole lives. Could you really pull out your whole life?"

 _Dom realizes his words and feels like an idiot for saying these things._ "Baby, I'm sorry. I was being an ass." _He tries to hug her but she pushes him away by his chest._

"You are an ass and your ass can sleep on the couch tonight." _She says to him and she then walks out of the garage._

"Baby, come on. Let's just talk." _He yells for her but she slams the garage door._


	24. A Do Over?

_Letty walks into the kitchen and Dom is following her from behind. He calls her name but she doesn't respond._

"Letty, can we just talk? I was being an ass. I didn't mean what you said." _He grabs her hand and she turns around._

"Yes you did. You know what's funny? I expected to hear that from The Dom from twenty years ago. We decided we were done at four and that was it. You didn't want me to go through getting my tubes tied but I had to beg and torture you to go through with the vasectomy."

"I said I was sorry Let. Why can't we just move on?"

"You seriously don't get it at all do you? You can't just do this one thing for me without me asking."

"I do everything for you. I'm the perfect husband, the perfect dad, perfect brother."

"I don't ask you to be perfect."

"Mommy." _Maya calls for her as she's walking into the kitchen._

"What is baby?" _She turns around to her daughter and crouches down to her knees to be face to face with her._

"Why are you and daddy yelling?"

"Me and daddy were just talking. What do you want to dinner?"

"Can we make pizzas?"

"Sure baby. You and me can make it together while daddy gives your brothers and sister a bath." _She says while lifting her in her arms._

"All three?"

"Yes, all three." _She says while walking over to the fridge and starts taking out food._

"Fine." _He walks out of the kitchen stomping his feet._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Dinner**_

 _The doorbell rang and Dom came down running down the stairs with a small blue towel on his shoulder carrying Mateo wrapped in a blue bear towel hoodie. He opens the door to see Brian, Mia, Jack, and Val._

"Hey you two." _Brian says while he laughs._

"Hey, I got my hands a little tied."

"Where's Letty?" _Mia asks as they walk into the house._

"She's making dinner with Maya."

"Where are the rest of the kids?"

"The other two are in the play pen in their towels. I just gave them their baths."

"You need some help up there?" _Mia says._

"That'll be great."

"Alright, kids you and daddy go say hi to auntie Letty and watch some TV while you wait for dinner. Let me take Mateo and get the three of them dressed with you." _She says taking her nephew in her arms._

"Okay mommy." _Both kids say and they go off to the kitchen._

"How are they so well behaved?" _Dom says in utter astonishment._

"Oh this is just her in public. She's a drill sergent at home." _HE says walking over to the kitchen._

Okay. Let me see those kids." _The two walk upstairs to get the kids dressed. They walk into Aiden's room and he and Ava are wrapped in their towels._

"So what's going on with you two?" _She says sitting Mateo down on his feet._

"What do you mean?"

"You guys do bath time and dinner together. You can't lie to your sister."

"We had a fight earlier."

"About what?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Dom, we lived together for half our lives. There's nothing I can't handle hearing."

"We had a fight about the vasectomy and I was being an a-s-s." _He spells it out so the kids don't catch on._

"How much of an a-s-s?" _She says getting Mateo dressed._

"Dom post-Lompoc. I don't know why, I just was upset about us in bed and then we started arguing about me not doing because I want to."

"I think I know what she really meant."

"What?" _He asks as he takes both kids out of the playpen._

"Dom you guys have the itch. In your case, it's the twelve year itch."

"What are talking about Mi?"

"You guys have been inseperable and you're driving each other crazy. You still have guilt over the past and what happened. She feels like her job is just a mom and a wife now."

 _Mia had a point. Dom tries every day to be the best man for his wife and kids. He still carries some regrets of the past with him. And they have only spent time together on special occasions like holidays and anniversaries. He hasn't paid attention to what she was feeling._

"Okay, maybe that's true. But what does that have to do with right now?"

"What's the most Letty has ever done for you?"

"Have my kids."

"Do you remember all the hours of labor and pain she felt?"

"Of course I do."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _ **Havana, Cuba**_

 _Letty was lying down on her back as her contractions take over her. She holding onto Dom's hand as he sits next to the bed._

"You're doing great baby."

"God, why won't she come out already?" It's been eight hours already." _She whines as she shuts her eyes in pain._

"She's stubborn like her pops. Just taking her time."

"This epidural sucks. Why can't they give me more drugs?"

"The hospital does want to hurt you or the baby."

"Two more weeks. She wasn't suppose to show up for two weeks. We haven't picked out name yet."

"Let's pick one right now. We got time. What about Monica?"

"Are you serious? You want our daughter named after a skank?" _She darts her eyes open and clutches his hand to express her anger._

"Okay, forget I said it. Just slowly let go of my hand baby." _She unclasps his hand and he lets out a sigh of relief._

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." _He kisses her forehead._

"What about Glorianna for a middle name? After your mom."

"That'll be beautiful baby."

"Now we just need a first name." _She chuckles a little._

"How about Maya?"

"Maya Glorianna Toretto." _She says while smiling._

"I think we got a name."

"This kid's gonna be okay right? What if I screw it up?"

"You're not. You're gonna be an amazing mother. And our kid's gonna be great, just like you."

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _ **Los Angelas, CA**_

 _Dom is standing next to Letty holding her knee and her hand as she pushes Aiden out._

"God, make it is stop." _Letty cries out._

"You're doing great baby." _He kisses her forehead as she breathes steadily._

"Okay Letty, a couple more pushes and he'll be out. Let's get another push." _The doctor says behind the blue curtain covering the lower part of her body._

"AAAHHH" _Letty screams as she pushes with her might. She lets her head fall back once she's done pushing."_

"I can see the head. A full head of brown hair."

"He has hair?" _Dom says as he's surprised the baby already has features to him._

"He does. You can come and look." _He's shifting his feet but Letty grabs his arm and yanks him to face her._

"If you every want to go down there again, YOU WILL NOT GO NOW."

 _ **Two Years Ago**_

 _Dom walks into the room and sees doctors around the room. Letty is on the table with a cap on and looking up at the ceiling. The doctors gave him blue scrubs and gloves for him to wear during the surgery. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek._

"Dom."

"I'm right here baby. I'm right here."

"I'm scared."

'I know you scared but we got doctors and nurses to make sure these two come out okay. I'm got you."

"Alright. We're about to cut into the uterus." _The doctor cuts into her belly and start to pull her uterus open._ "Here's baby A, it's a girl." _The baby is crying loudly once it's given air._

"We have a girl." _Dom says to her. They wanted the genders to be a surprise._

"We have another girl." _Letty cries with tears of joy._

"We're gonna take her to get cleaned up okay." _She hands the baby to a nurse._

"What does she look like? Is she okay?" _Letty asks with worry._

"She's fine baby. She has your cheeks."

"She does."

"Yeah, just like Maya."

"Alright, here's Baby B and it's a boy." _The doctor says holding up and crying baby boy in her hands. He's wiggling his arms around and his eyes are shut closed._

"We have another boy." _Letty says as she cried and smiled._

"You did it baby. I'm so proud of you."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"When you think about all those moments, is a vasectomy really that bad?"

"No it doesn't when you put it that way. I tried to apologize but she won't listen."

"That's because she's Letty. You gotta show her what you're feeling in your heart."

"What should you do?"

"Have a do over. Do it right this time and mean what you say."

 _Dom knew what he had to do. He knew that they were going to fix things, he was going to make the move for her to respond and he knew exactly what he had to do._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Making Up**_


	25. I Can't Make It Without Her

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen**_

 _Letty and Maya made homemade homemade pizza in the kitchen. They had four pizzas laid out on a baking pan on the counter. Two big ones for the adults and two smaller ones for the kids._

"Okay baby. Just sprinkle the pepperoni like we did with the cheese." _She shows the motion to her and she copies her mother with her hand over the crust covered in tomato sause._ "Good job baby."

"This is fun mommy."

"Yeah it is."

"Mommy, can I put extra pepperoni on my pizza?"

"Yeah baby." What do you think think Ava and Mateo want on their pizza?

"Lot's of cheese" _She says with a playful smile._

"Okay then." _Letty looks at her daughter and can't help but smile at her little girl. Every day her baby girl made her smile. She has her tan caramel skin and curling brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She felt so proud of her being such a great kid. She's polite and a good student at her preschool. She did her chores like making her bed and says please and thank you all the time._

"Why are you smiling so big mommy?"

"I just love you so much."

"I love you too mommy." _She hugs her waist and Letty bends herself down a little to lay her head on hers._ "Are you and daddy getting a divorce?"

"No. Baby what did you ask that?" _She says going down to her knees to look at her._

"Cause you and daddy were yelling at each other."

"Me and your daddy had a little fight and we both got mad."

"You say being is bad."

"I know. We both just didn't say nice things to each other."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then tell daddy that you're sorry for saying the mean things to him."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He loves you. You can't be mad at people you love."

"How are you so smart and sweet?" _She says tickling her and Maya laughs_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _After Dinner_**

 _Letty is getting the kids to bed while Dom takes on doing the dishes and cleaning up. It's usual the other way around but tonight was different. She tucked in the twins and they were fast asleep. Sh turns on their nigth lights and tip toes out of the room. She goes over to Maya's room and checks on her. She's fast asleep and cuddling with her pink puppy doll. She then goes over to Aiden's room and he's sitting in his bed with his lamp on. He had his book open on his lap._

"Don't you have school tomorrow little man?" _She says as she crosses her arms._

"I can't sleep." _He says closing his book._

"You want me to read you another story?" _She says walking over to the bed. She sits down on his bed next to him and puts the book on his little shelf._

"Tell me the story of you and daddy racing cars."

"Your momma tells the stories best." _She looks up and sees Dom standing by the door._

"I think I need daddy's help to tell them."

"Are you sure?" _He asks her._

"Yeah." _D_ _om smiles see her establish some sort of truce. He walks over and sits next to Aiden on the other side of the bed._

"Okay. How about we do the story of me and mommy in Spain?"

"I haven't heard that story." _Aiden says with excitement. Letty smiled at him. He loves telling the story to Maya but hadn't told Aiden. They imagined telling their kids their adventures when they would be growing up._

"So a long time ago, mommy and I were both lost and had to find each other. Then Uncle Hobbs found her across the world."

"What were you doing mommy?"

"I was working with some not so nice people. Daddy went all around the world to find me and I was in London. I didn't remember who daddy was but he tried to help me. But I kept running around to different places until we end up in Spain."

"What happened next?"

"Well I went with your uncle Brian and the team to find her. Then something crazy happened. She was on top of a tank and it was was about to turn over and I knew she was gonna fall. So I drove my car and jumped across a bridge to catch her."

"YOU DID?" _Aiden says surprised._

"Yeah he did. He flew across the bridge and we landed on a car."

"Can we do that?"

"Absolutely not mister." _Letty tells him._

"But daddy does it."

"That's because daddy didn't have mommy with him to stop him from doing crazy adventures."

"That's right. I can never make it without her."

"Can we do adventures together?" _He says in between yawning._

"We can but it's time for you to go to bed little man." _Dom says as he turns the lamp off. They both kiss his forehead and ease off the bed._

"Good night mama. Good night daddy." _Aiden says as he cuddles into bed._

"Sweet dreams baby."

"Night little guy."

 _They step out of the bed and tip toe out of the room. Letty closes the door slowly as she steps out of the room. She turns around to look at Dom standing outside their bedroom door. They gave each other sad smiles at each other._

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't think about how you would feel."

"I was the one who got dramatic about the whole thing. I shouldn't have lied or gotten mad at you."

"You are more than a wife and and mom. You've done so much and I haven't apperciated you for a while. We forgot how to be us instead of being these other people. Parents, racers, buisness partners. You are my partner in this life and I can't live without you."

"You are my best friend and I don't want this little thing to screw us up."

"I don't want to screw us up."

"I know you don't. You need to quit blaming yourself for the past. We're here now and that's not going to be taken away." _She walks over to Dom and they hug each other. He holds her so tightly in her arms and kissed her forehead. She closes her eyes and let's out a sigh of relief. She looks up at him and kisses his lips. He opens the door behind them and they walk hand and hand to go to bed._


	26. You Forgot ?

**_Two Months Later_**

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _The last few months has been good for me and Dom. We've been going to counseling and spending more time together. We been reminding each other of what we used to be before we got married and had kids. Taking time for each other has been really good and it's been helping our relationship._

 _This week is Santos wedding and I'm one of his bride's, Eva's, bridesmaids. We haven't known her for that long but she's a real sweet girl. The kids are in the wedding as flower girls and ring bears. The bridal party is huge itself. Ten bridesmaids and groomsmen and the ceremony is at the fanciest hotel in L.A. This weekend is insane. We stayed in the same hotel where the wedding is being held but both parties were on seaprate parts of the hotel. The morning of the wedding we were all getting are hair and make up done in one of the suites. I was touching up my eyeliner in the bathroom. I had my hair in waves and parted to my right. The dresses we wore are blush pink with thin straps falling on the sides of my shoulder and a slit on the left side. I hear my phone go off and I look to see Dom as the caller I.D._

"Hey baby." I say putting him on speaker so I wouldn't smudge my make up on my phone.

"Hey. How's it going over there?"

"Everything's all good. The girls are running on a sugar high from the pancakes from breakfast this morning. How are the boys?"

"They're little chipmunks. They came out to the pool with us. They were with me at the shallow end the whole time."

"As long as you guys make it downstairs, I'm okay with it."

"I can't wait to see you."

"I know. I'm just glad this week is almost over. I haven't drunk so much since my 21st."

"You sound like a mom."

"That's cause I am a mom Dad."

"Wait until later, we're gonna be wasted by cocktail hour."

"You're gonna have to be my sober coach later."

"You know I got you. Hey, what do you think about leaving the kids with Mia and Brian and get a room for the night?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's summer and we can have some time together."

"You aren't just wanting to get me drunk and get me into bed after the wedding are you?"

"No but if the night goes well, I'd hope it's where the night takes us."

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Alright baby. I'll see you downstairs in a few."

"Okay. Love you babe. Don't forget your speech."

"I won't. Just don't forget yours. See you down there."

 _She hangs up the phone and puts it into her matching clutch purse. She puts on another coat of lip gloss and heads out of the bathroom._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 ** _Hotel Lobby_**

 _Letty walks out of the elevator holding the girls hands. They both are wearing blush pink tulle dress with little white flat sandals. They are wearing pink flower crowns and their hair are in wavy curls. They walk over to the hallway that leads to the man ballroom where the wedding is which hides everyone from the guests. All the groomsmen are standing and adjusting their bowties. Aiden and Mateo run over to Letty and the girls run over to Dom. But the two of them are just locking eyes with each other._

"Wow. You look.." _Dom can't create words as he is hypnotized by his wife's beauty._

"Eyes up here papa." _His eyes go from her body to her face. The kids laugh as they looked at their parents._

"Sorry, it's just. I'm really trying not to drool right now."

"Well you wouldn't want to mess up this suit now would you handsome." _She says fixing his bowtie._

"You look beautiful."

"You're just saying that cause I'm your wife."

"It's one of the hundred reasons why I love you." _He says pulling her close to him by her waist and kissing her._

"EWWW" _The kids say as they look at their parents. Dom and Letty laughed at each other._

"I got us the honeymoon suite."

"Don't you have to be on your honeymoon for that?"

"Yes but you get a special pass if it's your anniversary."

"It's not our anniversary yet."

"Then we're a day early then."

"What do you mean?"

"Letty, come on. Quit playing."

"What?"

"Our anniversary is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" _Letty mental counted the days in her mental calendar and realized today's date. "Oh Shit" she thought in her head. She forgot about their anniversary. She thought it was next weekend but her mommy brain took over._

"You forgot?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I thought it was next week."

"Alright everyone, get into positions. We are starting the march." _The wedding planner says while clapping his hands._ "The younger children up front, then the junior bridesmaids, followed by the bridesmaids and the groomsmen." _They all get in the designated order side by side. Dom and Letty led the procession in front of the others and behind the kids. Dom stood tall and in place while Letty looked at him with worried eyes._

"Dom, baby just let me explain. I didn't mean to forget." _She said while holding onto his arm while she held onto her bouquet of pink roses._

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later." _He says before the start their walk down the aisle._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 ** _Wedding Reception_**

 _The wedding party is outside taking pictures in the outside garden area of the hotel. Santos and Eva are posing for pictures as each couple took their individual pictures. Dom and Letty smiled as the photographer took their pictures._

"Dom, can you wrap your arms around Letty for me please?" _Dom does so and wraps his arms around Letty as she leans back to him._

"So are we going to talk?" _She says through her teeth as she smiles._

"I told you it's fine." _He says as he smiles_

"You have the right to be mad. Four kids makes a wife forget a lot of things."

"I'm a little upset but not mad. It's just twelve years, it doesn't really matter till the fifteen mark."

"Can you cut the crap with the sarcasm? I already feel bad."

"Alright that's perfect. We're good with individuals." _The photographer says as he closes her camera lenses. Santos and Eva walk over from the maze and over to the two of them._

"Congratulations you two." _Dom says as he shakes Santos's hand._

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you two."

"You look truly beautiful Eva."

"Thanks Letty. If we have half the marriage you guys have then we think we can make it."

"That's so sweet." _Letty says._

"Let's head inside. I know everyone's waiting on us." _Santos says to them. The wedding party walked back into the hotel and to the ballroom. Letty walked behind Dom as they entered. She felt guilt with herself for forgetting their anniversary. She knows that he's upset. He was trying to be romantic and make the rest of the weekend special for the both of them. They all sat down at their doved table at the front of the ballroom. Dom and Letty sat next to each other. The reception started with a bang. The guests were loud and excited to celebrate. When it came time for speeches, the parents were the first to give their speeches. Letty stood up and gave her speech next._

"In Eva's family, it's tradition for the longest married couple to give a speech and some sort of wisdom for the newlyweds. So when Santos and Eva asked me and my husband to speak at their wedding, we were honored to do so. Marriage is not an easy job. It's a lot of work and a lot of emotions. You'll have your good days and your bad days. But it's all worth it when you married to your best friend. You bring out the best in each other and so much more than you thought you knew about yourself. The next fifty years are going to be an adventure. To Santos and Eva."

"To Santos and Eva." _They all say while raising their glasses. Dom stands up and looks in his pocket at his speech. He took it out and then then looked at his kids. He folds the paper and puts it back in his front pocket._

"Man, that's hard to follow that. From someone who's been in love for over twenty years, I can tell you that it's been the most crazy and exciting adventure of my life. I keep asking how she's put up with me for this long." _The crowd laughs._ "But in all honesty, Love is hard to find anywhere. It's even harder to keep it and fight for. You think that until you find that person who loves you for the good and bad in you. All that fear of losing it goes away because your heart is now full. Your days become more brighter, more beautiful, and you have more of a reason to live. I hope and pray that the two of you have a blessed and wonderful life filled love and happiness." _Everyone applauded as Dom sat down. Letty smiled at him and kisses him on his lips._

"I love you." _She whispers to him_

"I just spoke from the heart. Sorry if I was being an ass earlier."

"It's okay. Love means you take a person for the good and the bad."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Alright, now you're just being cocky." _She says as he laughs. She pulls him by his neck and kisses him again._ "So how do you feel about maybe steeping out in a bit?"

"Where to?"

"Is that room ready?" _She bites her lip and looks at him with seductive eyes. He gives her a smirk and he slips the room key in her hand._

"Meet me in twenty minutes."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


	27. I Got A Room

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I walk out of the ballroom and out to the elevator. I told some people I was going outside for some fresh air in the garden area on the upper floor. They were caught up in food and the open bar when I walked out. I'm a little tipsy from the mamosas from the cocktail hour but I manage to walk a straight line. The door opens and I step inside. I it the button for the parking garage since I left my new pack of birth control. I turn around and press the button to close the door. It's start sliding but is stopped by a hand._

"Going down?" _The tall man asked as he stood between the door._

"Yeah." _He steps inside the elevator and the door slides shut._

"You here for the wedding?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the bridesmaids."

"I'm a friend of the groom's. Can I just say you look stunning?"

"Thanks. My husband thinks so too."

"I have a room. The presidential suite, king size bed." _He steps in front of me and takes my hand._

"I don't know if you didn't catch the ring on my other hand but I'm married."

"I know. I saw you wrestling the four cute kids. Every woman needs a moment to break some steam. What do you say?" _He kisses my neck and my pheromones._

"I really should be getting off." _He kisses me and my knees start to get shaky._

"How about I get you off."

 _I wrap my arms around his neck and we step out of the elevator into the downstairs parking garage. We walk over to this classic car and we get in the backseat. There aren't any cars around and the windows are tinted. I lie down and hike the bottom of my dress. He reaches into his middle compartment and takes a Trojan condom out. He unbuckles his belt and he lowers himself down to me._

"Let me..be on top" _I say in between the kissing. We switched positions and I straddle him. I pull down the zipper and take him out of his pants. I rub my hand up and down his length and he groans in response. I bite my lip as he grabs hold of my hips as he wants more. I take the condom out of his hand and open it with my teeth. I roll it down his length all the way down to his shaft. I shift my panties to the side and I press myself onto him. I exhale as I feel him pulsing inside my body. I pushed him down and lay my hands down on his chest. I start to ride him and he's grunting so hard._

"That's it. Right there, UUhhhh yeah."

"You like this cock baby?"

"Uhh yeah..fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it." _I grab hold of the lower door handle when I feel that I'm about to cum. I start to shake and squeeze around him as I let my body release itself. I fall down onto his chest and he's still inside of me. I feel him still hard and I sit up a little. I massage him with my walls and his hands go to my ass as he groaned._

"Oh that feels so good."

"You like that baby? My pussy wrapped around your cock."

"Yess, Ohhhh God. UUUHHH FUCK." _He grips my ass as he cums in the condom. He's panting his breath and I kiss him._ "Shit, that was hot baby. I wish it didn't have to end."

 _I move and look down at him in the eyes._ "I have a room."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _We get off the elevator and he leads me backwards to the room. I feel my back being pressed against the door. His arm goes around my back and he opens the door. He picks me up bridal style and walks into the room, shutting the door with his foot. I kick off my shoes as I kiss his neck. He sets me down in front of the bed and turns me around. He works the zipper to my dress while kissing my neck. My dress falls to the floor and I'm left in my red strapless bra and matching panties. I turn around and sit down on the foot of the bed. He takes off his jacket and his shirt. He starts touching my legs slowly but I stop him._

"No time for foreplay. We need to be quick." _I take his belt and pull him down to his knees. I unbuckle his belt and he ravishes in my lips. I pull down his pants and he springs free in front of me. God, he's so damn big. I lay down on the bed and he lowers himself down to kiss me._

"Relax baby. Let me take care of you." _He held my hand and the other hand went into his mouth. He sunk his hand into the front of my panties. He started to rub my folds with his fingers. I moan into his mouth as he kisses me. I feel myself dripping between my legs._

"That feel good baby?" _He says to and I grunt as my response._

"I need you inside me now." _He sits up and pulls down my underwear. I sit myself up on the pillows and he starts to tease my hole with his dick._

"Shit."

"What?"

"I don't have a condom."

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

 _He gets on his knees and I grab onto the pillows. He plunges inside of me and I wrap my legs around him. I lie back as I let him take my body._

"Don't stop. Uhhh...Dom." _I moan as raise my hips to meet his._

"You're so sexy. God, you feel so good." _He grunts to me as he thrusts. He grips my hips as he pumps into me and I bite my lip as my walls start convulsing._ "I gonna cum baby."

"Cum with me baby. I want to feel you your body shaking."

"UUGGH, cum inside me. Cum, inside me baby."

 _God he has me at the finish line. We cum together and we screamed in pleasure. He pulls out of me and falls back on the bed. I roll over and laid down on his chest. He kisses my forehead and rubs his hand down my back._

"God, that was hot." _I say as panting my breath._

"This role play thing is seriously making our sex hotter." _He says to me._

"Told you going to see that sex therapist would pay off."

"You were right. I just wished she didn't make us get into position in front of those people."

"She made everybody do it and it got you hot and bothered so much, I gave a blow job in the car.."

 _He laughs as I roll over onto his chest. He pulls the covers to hide my upper body and rests his hands on my lower back. I sit my head onto top of my hands and smile at him._ "So you think they know we're both gone?"

"Well when I left, they we're already starting karaoke so we're good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You still gonna want me in thirty years?"

"Baby, I'll still want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you forty years from now when we're in our eighties with grey hair and alligator skin."

"Really?

"Really."

 _I smile at his words. I give him a passionate and tender kiss. Pulling away just made me want more._ "You know what haven't done yet?"

"What?"

"Did it in an elevator."

"You are an animal today aren't you?"

"Twelve years of marriage can do that to you."

"You wanna go on the way down?"

"Well look at you being spontaneous."

"Twenty something years together can do that to a guy." _I laugh and gave him a kiss as he rolls me over onto my back._


	28. Positive?

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom and Letty walked out of the room, readjusting their clothes as they walk to the elevator. Dom pressed the elevator button as Letty fixes her hair._

"You wanna go down to the restaurant for dinner tonight?" _Letty_ _says to him._

"Yeah. You, me, and some champagne at a table with that view of the city." _He says as he turns her and wraps his arms around her waist._

"I was thinking Coronas instead."

"You are seriously turning me on right now." _His words make Letty laugh. He backs them into the elevator once it opens and they kiss. They make out as the elevator went down. They felt like they were back in high school and the passion was still there. The bell rang and they didn't break apart from their kiss._

"I would say get a room but we're in a hotel so you most likely would."

 _They pull apart from each other and turn to see Mia holding Val and Maya's hands in the lobby._

"Hey Mi." _Letty says giggling._

"I was just about to come looking for you two."

"Well we saved you some time. We were just checking in to our room."

"I bet you were. You two are lucky that no one else noticed that the best man and maid of honor."

"Daddy, you promised me a dance." _Maya says to Dom._

"Me too Uncle Dom." _Val jumped on her tippy toes._

"Alright girls. I'll save the last dance for you." _He kisses Letty's cheek and takes his daughter's and niece's hand. Letty smiles as he looks at her husband walking hand in hand with their first born and niece._

"I love seeing my brother be a dad." _Mia says to her._

"Me too." _She looks over at Mia and notices her getting teary-eyed._ "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting emotional with the wedding and all." _They say as they start walking back to the reception._

"Are you sure honey? You know you could tell me anything."

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"No I'm late." _She says as the stop in their tracks._

"How late?"

"Four days late."

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"I bought it but I haven't gotten the guts to take it yet."

"You know what? Let's go upstairs and I'll take it with you if it'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides I'm due for my period soon anyway."

"Thanks Letty."

"Don't worry about but how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want another kid?"

"I mean we always said we did but we figured it was God saying that maybe two was enough for us."

"So what about now?"

"I'd really be happy with one more."

"Then why stand here waiting then?"

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Hotel Bathroom**_

 _The sound of the toilets flushing filled the noise of the bathroom. Letty sets her test on the bathroom tampon trash can and stepped out of the stall_

"How many lines are we looking for on this one?" _Mia asked as she sits in the stall._

"Two lines. What does it say?"

 _Mia walks out of the stall with the test in her hand._ "IT'S POSITIVE."

"Positive."

"Positive." _They jump and hugged each other with joy._

"I'm so happy for you. And Brian will be too."

"Thanks Let. I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"It'll be fine hun. It'll be fine. I'll be here for you for whatever you need." _Letty walked back into the stall and got her test. Just as she's about to throw it away, something catches her eye that makes her heart jump._ "How old are these tests Mi?"

"I don't know. They're the same brand we used in high school, why?"

"Because of this." _She says as she walks out holding het test with a visible positive test._

"No"

"Uh huh."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Dom had the vasectomy and you guys have been using protection after the surgery right."

"Well.." _She says as she thinks about their first week of sex after the surgery._

"Letty."

"Okay there was one time during the recovery period where we didn't use a condom and I forgot to take my pill that day."

"Come on Let."

"He took me in the garage and…"

"No no no, I don't need details." _Mia says waving her hands in front of her._ "Maybe it's just a hormone thing? Like a false positive."

"Yeah, it could be that."

"Let's go to the gift shop and take another one okay."

"Okay." _Letty nodded. They walk out of the restroom and they step out to see Dom walking up the hall._

"There you are. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Just fixing our make-up."

"You mind if I steal my wife away from you."

"She's all yours." _Mia walks away as Dom takes hold of her hand._

"What were you two doing?"

"Okay but don't say anything yet. Mia's pregnant."

"That's great."

"Yeah she was all emotional about doing the whole thing again, I calmed her down."

"You such a great sister you know that."

"Yeah. She was there for me through all my pregnancies and I wanna be there for her."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just relieved we retired from doing diapers and onesies."

"Good cause I was thinking we go an elevator ride."

"Oh, right now."

"Yeah." _He carries her bridal style to the elevator. As he kissed her, Letty thought about the possibility that their might be another person joining their family._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. There's more content coming soon.**_


	29. There's A Bug Going Around

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _Oh God. This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant again. Number five can't be happening. I'm about to hit my forties and we have four kids already. I look over my shoulder and see the reception still going on. I need to take another test. We get to the front of the elevator and I think quick on my feet._

"Baby, set me down for just a minute."

"What's wrong?" _He says as he sets me down on my feet._

"Nothing. I've just been running around all morning and you have worn me out for half the afternoon. Let's just enjoy the wedding and wait till tonight to go toe to toe huh." _I say wrapping my arms around him._

"Alright then. Sorry for humping you like a dog all day. I'm just really.."

"Happy."

"More than happy. We're both in stable places, the kids are great, we have an amazing family and friends. We're good. We hit a rough patch with the whole vasectomy but we got through it."

"We did get though a lot worse."

"We really have. Besides, I was bound to get it done eventually. We've gotten out of the baby stage and now we got two in school and the other two in daycare. My grams is happy and getting married. Mia and Brian are good. Besides, imagine us having another kid. We'd be in our sixties when the kid graduates."

"Yeah, that would be crazy." _Oh crap. How the hell I was a going to tell him. The last thing we want is another baby in our forties. I need to find another kind of test to take._

"You go hang out with the guys. I've been holding you up all day."

"Alright. I'll see you on the dance floor." _He kisses my forehead and walks back to the reception. My stomach is in knots and hands feel clammy. I look down at my stomach and think of what could be in there. God, I've been drinking the past two days. I hope this kid is okay._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **One Hour Later**_

 _I'm walking slowly around the pool area outside of the ballroom. I have a champagne glass filled with orange juice to settled my boozed stomach. I've been walking outside to get some air away from the reception. I sit down on one of the lounge chairs and try to clear my head._

"You mind if I join you?" _I turn my head to the side to see Eva standing next to me._

"Of course, it's your wedding." _I say as she sits in the chair next to me. She takes off her shoes and crosses her legs._

"I couldn't wait any longer to get these off."

"I remember my feet hurting the first two times."

"How did you feel on your wedding day?"

"The first time I had so many knots in my stomach. We'd been together ten years and we didn't want to wait anymore. It was just the two of us in a little church in the Dominican Republic. That's all we needed. The second time was after I got my memories back and we wanted a fresh start. We had the family together this time, just something small and not anything big but the reception was a huge party. The third time was after ten years. We renewed our vows on the beach and it was beautiful."

"It sounds like you two spent a lifetime together. I hope me and Santos have a marriage as great as yours and Dom's."

"Marriage is not easy or perfect. When you love the other person, it all just falls into place and works out on it's own. You'll have the same."

"Thank you." _She sips her glass and I notice something. Her drink was more fizzy than the champagne. I know that trick cause I thought of it when I was pregnant with the twins at the Fourth of July barbeque._

"You're drinking ginger ale."

"How did you know?"

"I used the ginger ale trick when I was pregnant with the twins. How far along are you?"

"Only seven weeks. We haven't told anyone yet."

"Man there's a bug going around or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Mia's pregnant."

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm kind of scared about being a mom. I don't want to screw the kid up."

"You won't screw the kid up. You're gonna be great."

"Thanks. And you will be too."

"What?"

"I assume that's why you're drinking the orange juice while there's an open bar."

"You got a good eye. But I'm not all that sure yet."

"Well whatever the turnout is, you guys are gonna make it."

"Thanks. I really hope it's just me being pre-menopausal or something. I sound crazy but that's what I'm hoping for."

 _I see Mia walking over to us. She's carrying one of the bridesmaid tote bag we were each gifted._ "So I had Abuela run to walgreens with cousin Celia. I did a no questions asked."

"How many tests did you take?"

"Three different ones." _She says handing the bag to me._

"Well it's now or never. I'll put the bag in the room later. I just have to make it through the rest of this thing."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _We all wave goodbye as Santos and Eva leave in their car to leave for their honeymoon in Punta Cana. Me and Dom are in the back so we can sneak back into the hotel to get to our room. We sneak back in and get into the elevator quick. Dom immediately starts kissing my neck and he stops the elevator with the designated button. I need to tell him what's going on._

"Baby. I need to tell you something." _I say as he starts to toy with my panties._

"Let's talk later. Right now, I want to see how flexible you are on this floor." _He says as he pulls me down to the floor. He lays me down and pulls my dress up. My freakin hormones having me squirming and shaky. He kisses my stomach and that's when I let it out._

"I THINK I'M PREGNANT."

 _His head comes out from under my dress and his face is in shock._ "What?"

"Surprise."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Sorry for the lateness and scatter of chapters. I'm back at school and my computer is all crazy.**_


	30. Big Decision

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I think this is the longest we've ever gone without saying nothing. He's sitting against the wall across from me and I do the same. We just look down at the floor and avoid eye contact. The shock that we could be having another kid has as both complete stillness._

"Are you sure it's not the flu?"

"I took a test with Mia and it was positive. But there's a chance it could be wrong. I have to take another test."

"Oh god." _He says while running his hands over my face._ "Are you sure it isn't.."

"If you say menopause I will kick you in the throat."

"Sorry it's just….a lot to take in." _He says as he crawls over to sit next to me._

"I know."

"We're gonna have to move somewhere big enough for five kids."

"We can have the three little ones in one room." _I say throwing out ideas._

"We really jinxed this didn't we."

"Cause we're freakin jack rabbits." _I say laying my head against his shoulder._

"I always thought Mia would be the baby machine in the family."

"I think we claimed that title."

"What if it's twins again?"

"Oh god please don't say that." _With my genes and his bionic sperm, we could be having triplets at this point._ "We lost six months of sleep with the last ones."

"Remember when we first saw the twins?"

"You almost passed out like you're giving blood." _We laugh as we thought back to when we heard two heartbeats in my stomach._

"I wasn't ready to see those two little peanuts." _He says as he wraps his arm around me._ "We're gonna be okay. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out."

 _He always knows what to say to me. I feel him kiss my forehead and I lean up to kiss him. We pull our lips away from each and let our foreheads just lay against each other. Whenever we needed a moment, we just focused on each other._ "Not to kill the moment but you mind if we get out of this elevator."

"Yeah. Let's get back to the room." _He kisses my forehead and reaches over to the wall panel and presses the button to let the elevator start back up. He stands up and presses the button for our floor. He lifts me up by my hands. He pulls me close to him and we look into each other's eyes._

"We're gonna be okay." _He says to me. The elevator doors open and we walk out together._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I walk out of the bathroom with the test in my hand. Dom is sitting on the bed unbuttoning his. I walk over to sit next to him. Still in my dress, I move the slit over and let my legs breathe._

"This one takes about two minutes." _I set it over next to me on the side. I feel him put his hand on my knee and I look over back at him._

"Whatever the test says, everything will be okay."

"Okay."

 _He pulls me into his arms and holds me. I wrap my arms around him and we let ourselves fall back onto the bed. We lay down on the bed and just hold each other for the longest time. We hear the timer of my phone go off and woke us back up to reality._

"Here goes nothing." _I stretch my arm around my back and take the test. I cover that with my thumb before either of us can look._ "You ready?"

"Yeah." _We let out a deep breath and I turn over the test. We look at the little tab and we both turn to each other when we look._

 _Negative._

"Oh thank god." _We both say together._ _I fall back on the bed and as soon as I do, Dom pulls me into a tight hug. Thank god it's negative. We laugh in relief that there's not a baby in there. I pull away from his arms and we sit up on the bed with me straddling him by the waist._

"We're not pregnant." _I saw in relief and happiness._

"Thank god." _Dom sighed in relief and he held me face in his hands as he kissed me. I wrap my arms around him and start to move my hips against his._

"So, you think we can get back to our little getaway plan?"

"Absolutely." _I feel his arms turn me on my back. He's on his knees and in between my legs. His hands travel down my thighs and he pulls my panties down for me. He throws them across the room and I wrap my legs around him instantly. He leans down to kiss me and he lifts me up a little as he does. He slowly works the zipper of my dress and slips down my body to my waist. I lay back down, now only in my black strapless bra. I reach around to take it off and toss it to the floor. I bite my lip as he unbuckles his belt. He comes towards me but I stop him with my foot._

"Clothes off." _He knew I meant business in the bedroom. He takes off his shirt, then his pants, his socks, his boxers. We're both now completely naked. He gets back onto the bed as I lay here ready for him to take my body. He takes my ankle and starts kissing it. He goes up calf to my thigh, pressing tender and moist kisses against my skin. I feel him get close to my center and I wait for him to get closer. I jolt in response as I feel his tongue lick my walls. God he knows how t tease me. I pull him towards me by his neck into a sensual kiss as we lie back down. He puts his hand on my hip and he inserts himself inside me. We didn't need to speak. Our moans and grunts we enough to communicate. We looked in the other's eyes during the whole time. It made our connection more deeper and passionate. He's starts to go faster as the headboard starts to shake. I wrap my legs around him and convulse my walls around his length. I feel him starts to grunt in his movements and I was starting to drip down my leg._

 _I put my hand on his chest and he looks at me with confusion. I pull him out of me and turn my body around. I sit up on my knees and face the wall while holding the headboard in front of me. I press my ass against his length and he moves closer to me, putting my back against his front. He thrusts back inside me and starts rubbing my hip and my breast as he does so. I move one of my hands and hold it at where he has my hip. I moan for him to cum with me, making him go in deeper. The sounds in are room were filled with groaning and panting. I catch my breath as I come down from my high. I turn my head and he kisses me from behind as he pulls out of me. I lay down on the bed on my back and he falls on my body. I didn't mind the weight on my body as we always hold each other after sex. He lays his head against mine and we kiss slowly as sleep took over us._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I wake up to the sound of the shower going. I feel my face touching the pillow and realizing I've been cuddling with the pillow. I guess Dom snuck it in when he jumped into the shower. I turn on the TV and flip through channels as I cuddle in the sheets. I hear the door open and see Dom come out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks so damn sexy in anything._

"Hey sexy."

"Look who's up."

"Come back to bed."

"If I do, we'll never get out of it."

"I won't bite, I promise."

 _He smirks at me and gives in. He takes off his towel and gets into bed with me. It sounds weird but we're comfortable being naked together as much as looking at each other naked. I cuddle up to him and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me._

"I was thinking earlier."

"About what?" _I say looking into his eyes._

"The whole baby thing got me to think about change happening and it made me realize maybe there's a change we've been putting off."

"I'm really confused right now."

"I think we should move."

"Dom, that's a big decision to consider."

"I know. But our family is already big as it is. The house is above market value than what it was first built. The kids can each have their own rooms. You can have that big kitchen you've always thought about."

"Where would we live that has all of that?"

"We could live anywhere in the city. Money isn't an issue."

"You would be closer to work and the kids can go to one of those good district schools." _I say contemplating._ "Are you sure we're ready to say goodbye to the house?"

"Yeah. It's time."

"If this something you want, then it's what I want."

"Really?"

"Yeah." _He kisses me and holds me as we watch TV._ _Looks like we're starting another chapter after all._


	31. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	32. Twelve Years Later

_**The Next Day**_

 _The sunrise of the city pears through the windows of the hotel room. The bed is covered by tangled white bed sheets wrapped around the two bodies asleep together. Dom has his head laid up against the pillows on the bed and the sheets covered the lower half of his body. His other half was covered by Letty. Her head resting on his chest as she slept peaceful. Her arm laid up on his shoulder and her leg draped across his waist. He has his arms wrapped around her body and he looked at her as she breathed. Every morning he loved to take in the moments he had with her. Hearing her heartbeat against his chest made him smile. He moves her hair away from her face to clear her eyes. She starts squinting her eyes as she feels the strands crossing her eyes and the touch of Dom's warm hands on her cooled back. She opens her eyes and sees Dom's brown eyes looking straight at her._

"Morning."

"You watching me sleep again?"

"I just can't believe you're here in my arms right now."

"Well I wouldn't have stuck around for twelve years if I didn't love you." _She says as she traces her finger on his cheek._

"I should've made you my wife a long time ago. Happy Anniversary baby." _He says as he held her hand._

"Say it again."

"My wife."

"Still not tired of hearing that. Come here." _She says moving here finger toward her lips. He kisses her tenderly and holds her face in his hand. She moves her body over his and she straddle his waist. His hands move down to her waist and rest on her hips._

"You want me to make you sore again?" _He asks her._

"Mmmm, only if you make me scream again." _She says as she kisses him._

 _He rolls her over onto her back and she wraps her legs around his waist. Just as it starts to get heated, the phone starts to ring. Dom and Letty pulled apart from each other and sighed as they laughed at the early phone call._

"Probably your other girl asking for you." _She says to him jokingly._

"I got it."

 _He reaches over to the nightstand and it's a facetime call from Mia's phone. Letty sits up and pulls the straps of her red nightgown lingerie. He answers the phone and they see Maya sitting on Mia's lap in the kitchen._

"Hi baby." _Letty says as she looks at Maya._

"Hey baby." _Dom says to her also._

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." _She says as she waves at them._

"You being good for auntie Mia?" _Dom says to her._

"Yes. When are you coming home?"

"Me and daddy are on a little vacation baby. We'll see you guys tomorrow okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Where are your brothers and sister?"

"They're in the pool. I ate a cookie and daddy says I have to wait after I eat before I can swim."

"Good girl. Can you let daddy talk to auntie Mia please?"

"Okay daddy. I'm going to go swim now. Bye."

"Bye baby."

"Momma loves you baby."

 _The screen goes from Maya's face to Mia's._

"How you guys doing?"

"Good. The full night of sleep was great."

"And only two people in the bed is so good." _Letty says as she relaxes back in bed._

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting some rest. Have a good time on your anniversary."

"Thanks. We'll see you guys tomorrow." _Dom says to his sister._

"Bye guys." _She disconnects the call and Dom sets his phone back on the nightstand. Letty cuddle back onto Dom's chest but notices him staring out to the window._

"What's wrong papa?"

"Just thinking. About what our life would be like if I didn't leave the DR."

"Well if you didn't, then we would've gone to Rio and had to change our names. I would've gotten pregnant straight after that. We'd be living a whole other life. But I'm thankful you did. Because, we have each other, we have four beautiful children, and we have our family together." _She says as she holds his hand._

"I never thought I'd lose you and end up finding you again."

"Well I never thought I'd be your wife and have your babies either but look how that turned out turbo." _Letty says to him._

"I'm really thankful you stayed with a shmuck like me for this long."

"You're not a shmuck. A pain in the ass maybe and sometimes pull stupid stunts but I still love you."

"I really got lucky." _He says putting his arm around her waist._

"You did. And you're gonna get lucky right now."

 _She leans over and kisses him. He pulls the covers over their heads as they fall back onto the bed on their sides._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Hotel Pool Area**_

 _Dom and Letty walk out to the outdoor pool area of the hotel holding hands. Letty has on a two-piece black halter bikini while Dom is in his army green swim trunks. They order themselves Coronas at the poolside bar and sat in a private bungalow they rented out._

"We have a really good life don't we?" _He says as he sits her down on the lounge chair while he goes to close the curtains that expose the bungalow. There's a plastic covered window on the back of it that let in the sunlight for them to enjoy some privacy._

"Yeah we do. It's weird having all this money and spending it all on this kind of stuff we'd used to make fun of."

"Yeah it is weird. We have my money from Rio and your money from Moscow. With opening the shop and the kids college funds, rebuilding the house."

"Then there's the money we have coming in when we put it on the market."

"And buying another house, we really have more money than we ever thought we would ever have."

"It's all perfect." _She says as she put her white sheer cover up on._

"Take it off. You look beautiful." _He says as he stands in front of her._

"You really know how to make your wife feel like a queen."

"That's because she is and I meant take this off." _He says as he lightly tugs at the bikini strap tied around her neck._

"Baby. There are a bunch of people outside."

"There's also a do not disturb sign in the front for a reason." _He says as he crawls in between her legs._

 _She lays back and laughs quietly. She reaches behind her back and pulls her top half over her head, leaving her breasts exposed._ "Better?"

"Much better."

"We're gonna get kicked out of this hotel."

"We haven't yet." _He says as he kisses her breasts._

"This is the third public place we've had sex in the past two days." _She struggles to get out her words as he suckles on her nipple. They had already had sex in the parking deck during the wedding and in the elevator after having dinner last night. She holds his head in place and relaxes as he kisses down to her stomach._

"I guess we're about to beat our own record." _He says as he licks her belly button, giving her a jolt feeling of pleasure. She begins to moan as she snakes her leg around his waist and tries to remove his trunks._

"Mr. Totetto."

 _Dom's head pops up as Letty comes up for air. She pants quietly and looks down at him._

"Spoke too soon huh." _Dom laughs as he kisses her. He gets up and readjusts his trunks as Letty puts her bikini top back on. He walks over and opens the curtain to find a young pool boy standing there._

"Yes, that's me."

"There's a tall gentleman asking for you and your wife."

"Thank you."

 _Dom looks out and sees Hobbs standing by the bar. Letty walks up and sees Dom's concerned face. She takes his hand and they walk out together._

"Hey Hobbs."

"Hey. Sorry for the inconvience."

"Don't worry about it. So what's going on?"

"We have an old problem coming back to haunt us." _Hobbs hands Dom a file and he and Letty look at the photos in the folder shocked and surprised at what they see._

"She's back." _Letty says as she takes the photo out._

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Photo recognition confirmed it as her. This is a job that's under the rug. I know you both said you retired but this is a risk to your family."

 _Dom and Letty look at each other. They communicated with their eyes at most at times. They had been retired for six years. They had a family to think about and go back home to. But they knew if they didn't go, that could all be taken from them yet again. They mutually decide that this is job they have to do. A job only their crew can do._

"Guess it's time to go back to work." _Dom says as he closes the file._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **So this is the last chapter for this fanfic. It's been great putting out this story but it must come to an end. Thank you to everyone who contributed and reviewed with every new chapter. You guys are awesome. And since this is one of my best stories, I'll leave it up to you guys. If you want a sequel continuation to this, leave a review. This chapter would be where fast and furious ten would start. If you guys want me to do an alternate where Cipher kidnaps Mia for Fast 8 or a middle ground for the story for Fast 9, leave a comment below.**_

 _ **All Love**_


End file.
